Evil Milk shakes
by Innocent.But.Deadly.Cookie
Summary: When Clara and Lina argue over a milk shake, they get transported into yugiohverse. Follow them as they try to figure out exactly what a milk shake and an earthquake have to do with the yugiohverse, and how to get home, without changing much of the plot.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N SO THIS WILL BE MY SECOND YUGIOH STORY...THE OTHER ONE DIDN'T WORK OUT SO WELL BECAUSE I LOST ALL IDEAS FOR IT, STILL THINKING ABOUT IDEAS FOR THAT ONE. bUT I SUDDENLY GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS ONE...SO I HAD TO WRITE IT!**_

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO YUGIOH!...NOT EVEN CLARA, IF I DID...THIS IS EXACTLY HOW SHE WOULD ACT IN THE REAL WORLD!**_

* * *

_**EDIT: SO I JUST EDITED THIS ON OCTOBER 8TH. I CHANGED SOME THINGS SO ITS BETTER IF YOU READ IT AGAIN IF YOU READ ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

* * *

_'Soulmates...something that many people do not get to find in a lifetime. Some people spend their life trying to find that little light that shows them their perfect match...but not us. We do not believe in soulmates. We do not believe in real love. But surprisingly enough, we believe in the supernatural. We didn't believe...until the end of everything that happened.'_

* * *

_Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my head...oh...wait...I forgot I'm telling you my BFF's and I's story. Anyway, you're probably wondering who the Hell __**we **__are, right? Well, my name is Analisa aka Lina,I am 20 years old and my BFF (which you will meet in a few seconds) is Clarissa, aka Clara, she is 21. _

_ We have been friends since a year ago, we met during a carnival, which is a hilarious story to tell. I was walking around looking at all of the cool and exciting rides when I saw Clarissa trying to steal this little boy's candy without him knowing. Except the kid was actually pretty smart so he kicked her and ran away. I helped Clara and she stole my candy at the end of the day...and that, my friends, is how we became friends. We actually just cliced when we met. Great minds think alike, I guess._

_Ever since then we became friends and we became obssessed with the 'yugioh abridged series', too. That and because we loved the original yugioh show. We loved making fun of the characters. Enough about that though...lets get on with what happened that fatefull night...that our lives changed for the worst...and for the better._

* * *

_~DECEMBER 24~_

"Clara! Stop eating my dang cookie shake!" I screamed at my best friend, that was currently eating my cookie shake I had bought not even ten minutes ago. We were walking back home from some random store, at a random hour of the night. The moon was covered by the clouds, it seemed like it would rain, or maybe snow since the weather was kind of cold and it was Christmas Eve. You're wondering why we decided to go out at night, alone,on Christmas Eve and buy some milkshakes? Well that's a very good question, and we don't have the answer, we were just very bored since our family lived five hours away. We are actually pretty random sometimes did this, go walking to random places, just for the fun of it, and Clara always ate my dang cookie shake.'I should have learned my lesson' you say? Well, I'm the type that forgets about the bad things that people do, that and I'm just too kind to her.

"What cookie shake? I don't see one." Clara stared at me with wide innocent eyes, part of her face hidden by the darkness since we didn't have many street lights where we lived. We were almost to our apartment, though, so we didn't care. "It was Atem, he ateded it." Clara turned her head to her left, speaking to nothing but air, still holding my cookie shake in her hands, and pointing.

I sighed, glaring at the spot where Clara had seen 'Atem'. "Clara,for the last freaking time, Atem is not real, therefore he does not like cookie shakes." I put my hands on my hips and glared at her, or tried to because she took another slurp of my cookie shake, her eyes still wide open.

"Right, he likes...what does Atem like?..." Clara tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner, she was distracted so I grabbed the cookie shake from her hands and pulled. "Hey! Let go!" I pulled the cup away from her but she got a good handle on it so we fought back and forth, trying to get the cup from the other.

Suddenly,the earth beneath us began to move, we could feel the dirt underneath our feet moving in different direction as if it was opening it up...and that's when I realized...an wasn't possible. We were in freaking Texas for Jashin's sake! There shouldn't be an earthquake here! I looked at Clara and noticed that her eyes were wide, staring at me knowingly. And that's when the ground around us shook rapidly, and seperated us. "Lina!" Clara fell on her butt, the shake flying off and crashing on the ground, spilling the contents on the ground.

"Clara! What's going on?" I screamed back, taking a step backwards away from the very deep...very scary crack on the ground. The crack was almost three feet wide and I couldn't see the bottom of it. The floor around us opened wider, the floor tilting us towards the open crack and we fell right into the bottomless pit. The last thing we saw was the cookie shake spilling after us, and light surrounding everything in the crack.

* * *

**[Lina's Pov]**

"Gah..." I opened my eyes slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the light and saw that it was dark, except for a little ray of light that was hitting my face, but the sun was out...and there was a cat glaring down at me...either that or laughing, because there were about twenty of them. They danced around my head, meowing like they were a gang trying to figure out why the heck a stranger was traspassing, and my head followed their every step. You never know what they might do when your back is to them, cats are evil, after all. "Hello, ...could you tell me where I am?" I looked up at the alley when they didnt answer me and saw tall buildings, there was noise coming from down the alley, and it smelled very badly. My nose scrunched up and I glared at the floor, it was very dirty. I hadn't been to this part of town, though. I didn't recognize anything, so I decided to go investigate and see if I could figure out what part of town I was in. Maybe the cookie shake was poisoned or drugged...but that couldn't be true. Since I didn't even get to taste that shake.

"Clara?" I walked down the alley and noticed that there was bright light coming from the opening at the end of the alley, and suddently I started to panic. "I don't think its a good idea to go into that light..." I turned around and saw that Mr. Kitty had been following me. "Right, Mr. Kitty? I shouldn't go cause I might die?" meowed and rubbed his head on my foot, probably telling me to pet him or something but I just couldn't think of that at that moment. My concern was on the light at the end of the tunnel...er...alley. You know how the saying goes, ' Curiosity killed the cat'? Well that's exactly what happened to me, except noone killed me. I was better off just staying in the dang alley with my new kitty buddies, but nooo.

I walked slowly towards the light, my eyes closing half way so that I could see better and held my breath. "Meow." I didn't realize that I had closed my eyes until I heard Mr. Kitty meow infront of me, I opened them up and saw that we had entered into a city, filled with people. eyes blinked, my mouth hitting the ground by how wide it was. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hello, are you alright, young lady?" I looked to my left and saw an old man, very short, even shorter than me and I was five feet. He had a yellowish orange bandana around his graying hair, and his bangs were gravity defying. He wore a green overalls...His hair reminded me of someone but I just couldn't put my finger on it. And his beard...oh his freaking beard. Have I ever told you how much I hate Beards? Well...I hate them...alot.

I shrugged and smiled kindly at the nice stranger. "I'm fine, thank you for asking..." The nice old man smiled at me. "My name is solomon Motou. It's very nice to meet you...and your friend." He looked down and saw Mr. Kitty rubbing his head on my leg.

"Nice to meet you too...My name is...uh..." I looked around trying to figure out if I should tell this nice stranger my name or if I should just make up a name like all the other times I did. I saw a poster wayyyyy up on a building that said 'Domino Plaza'...and they were written in Japanese. My eyes widened and I looked back at the nice old man, finally realizing why he looked so familiar. "Uh...my name is...uh...Analisa?" I mentally slapped myself when I stopped talking, knowing that I had finished the sentence with a question mark. Nice move, mouth! This was going to be fun!

* * *

**{CLARA POV}**

I groaned loudly, turning my body to my left and felt the very warm very comfortable bed sheets. Wait...bed sheets? I sat up quickly and looked around the very elegant room. Everything looked like it came from the victorian time...the bed sheets were very warm, and it just made me want to go back to sleep, but my mind came back to what had happened before I had fallen asleep.

We fell into a crack in the ground, was this heaven? "Oh, good. You''re up." I looked up at the now opened door, and saw none other than...Pegasus? Yes, you heard me right. Pegasus, as in the very girly man, long white hair, covering his left eye, red suit and white shoes. That Pegasus. The Pegasus that Lina and I copied for a while when we started watching Yugioh. The 'Fabulous' Pegasus.

Wait, Pegasus? I stared at him while he made his way to my side, carrying a tray with food and a glass of water. Water? Didn't he drink grape juice? "Where am I?" I cleared my throat when the sentence had come out raspy, like I hadn't used my voice in a while, maybe it was all that screaming we had done while we fell. "Oh, you're in my castle, of course. My name is Maximillion Pegasus. What is you're name?" My mind was running a marathon, my thoughts banging inside my head. I was in the Yugioh show...how is that even possibble? And how did an earthquake bring me here? "Wait, was there another girl with me? Mid back Brown hair, wears glasses, was wearing blue jeans with a yellow pikachu shirt? Looks kinda smart but isn't?"

Pegasus put his finger on his chin and tapped it a few seconds. "No, I only found you. Is that your friend?" I nodded my head slowly, trying not to think of all the trouble she was going to cause if she figured out that we had landed in the yugiohverse. "Yea...her name is Analisa...And my name is Clarisa. Thank you for taking care of me." I bowed my head, as far as I could bow while sitting down, and looked at my hands.

"Oh, its no problem. You suddenly landed on my front door step...from the sky...I just had to know who you were...or **what** you were." I looked up into his eyes and saw that there was a gleam of evilness...and then there was a gleam from his good eye that gave me the idea...that he wasn't going to be very hospitable from now on. This was going to be fun...

* * *

**A.N SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN[ WELCOME TO THE SECOND CHAPTER, TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS STORY!**_

_**THANK YOU TO RAVINA BLACK FOR REVIEWIING! IT MAKES ME HAPPY THAT AT LEAST ONE PERSON REVIEWED! XD**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER{I NO OWN YUGIOH OR YUGIOH ABRIDGED!}**_

* * *

_**EDIT: OCTOBER 8TH. I DID SOME MINOR CHANGES. LIKE SPELLING AND SOME THINGS WERE CUT OUT SO I FIXED THEM...HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

* * *

(LINA'S POV)

Ok, I was totally not freaking out. I totally wasn't, I mean Clara and I were the first ones that went into another universe, right? I...One thing about me that I hated was the fact that I was dependent on others. I didn't want to be, but I was extremely shy unless I knew someone well enough. Like I did Clara. And I relied on her very much. I didn't like going to new places where I didn't know where I was or what was going to happen. I hated it because people told me that I was afraid of the 'unknown', as they kindly put it.

I couldn't control my breathing, but I was good at hidding it. Very good, so good that Mr. Motou didn't even so I thought.

"Hello? Are you still with me, Analisa-san?"Grandpa asked kindly, extending his hand towards my shoulder.

I looked up at yugi's grandpa, totally out of it for a second. "Uh...no, Mr. mouto...I mean Mouto-san...I think I died." I poked my chest, over where my heart was suppose to be, and kept poking leaving a red mark on the eyes never straying from the crowd infront of me, laughing, playing, talking as if they were real. My once very cute Pikachu shirt had been ripped in some areas, that included my left shoulder exposing the area where my heart was.

"What do you mean you died? You're breathing, aren't you?" Yugi's grandpa frowned and felt my forehead, trying to see what was wrong with me. He saw that some of the rips on my shirt were sporting a very small hint of blood. And his eyes widened. I didn't notice, since my eyes were now on a very tall builiding to my left, the building wasn't close but I could see the top of it, and the logo made my eyes widen. It had the logo KC.

I must have died, I mean the earth opened up and swallowed Clara and I! We should have died! What if Clara is dead and I'm living in the yugiohverse...what if she went to avatar world and left me here alone? I would be very upset! I wanted to torture Zuko! Yes, I meant avatar the last air bender...not the crappy movie, but the actual cartoon. And no, I didn't meant that movie with blue people either! I swallowed the lump that was in my throat before I spoke, finally looking away from the very scary building, and to Motou-san's face.

"IDK...but I thought I would totally go to the great big basement in the sky, just like...grandpa in the abridged series." I sniffed twice, cleaning my eye of any tears that I might have shed for the poor old man, he had no idea that he was going to die! By falling buildings!

"Oh...I'm so sorry for your loss." Yugi's grandpa patted my shoulder in what seemed like concern or sorrow...maybe he was seeing his death...oh,noes!

"Thank you, he was my favorite old person in the whole show...unless you count the 'fabulous' man and ...that british cutie...since they have white hair." I pondered on that thought for a second, not seeing Yugi's grandpa look at me like I was completely crazy, which was probably true, maybe the menatal institutes were telling me the truth? Grandpa was probably getting ready to send me there.

"Right..." Grandpa blinked once before taking out a napkin and giving it to me. My eyes had begun to water...it was the sun blarring down on me! I swear!

"Thank you..." I dabbed my eyes, cleaning off the tears and a thought occured to me. "Oh, right. Have you seen a...uh..." I thought for a second and did math inside my head, which was a hug feat, for me because I couldn't even multiply two numbers against two numbers in my head. "A five...foot...three, girl? Thin, kinda has a big booty, but don't tell her that cause she gets mad and throws shoes with pointy heels at you. She has black hair with bllue streaks, its a little past shoulder length...uh...she was last wearing black shorts, pink shirt that says 'I rock your mustach' on it...She should be somewhere near a crying baby that lost his/her candy. " I looked around, trying to find any small child that was crying, she always stole candy from kids, I don't know why.

"No...I don't think I've seen her around." I noticed the sweatdrop on his head, which looked funny since this was an anime and ...I was inside the anime.

I sighed. "So, that means that I'm totally alone. Sounds fun...not." I pouted but then jumped when I felt Mr,Kitty scratch my leg. I had totally forgotten he was here."Um...and you too, Mr. Kitty! I could never forget about chu!" I bent down and picked him up, he gave me the 'yeah, right' look before I started scratching the back of his head and he began to purr.

"You're alone?" Yugi's grandpa asked me, seeming very upset. I nodded.

"I have nowhere to go...maybe I'll make a mansion in this alley!" I turned towards the alley and tried to picture where everything would go. "I can have the living room near that wall..." I pointed to the far left side, where there was a round trash can. "And the bathroom could go near that nasty looking puddle thingy so that it won't matter if it smells that bad...and the master bedroom could go-" I was about to point towards where I had woken up but yugi's grandpa interrupted my very awesome idea of my new mansion.

"NO, I can not let a young lady live in an alley by herself. I can't turn my back on a homeless young girl." Pervert...he was totally a pervert like LK made him seem! He totally wanted to do to me what he wanted to do to Tea!

I tapped my chin, trying to figure out what to do. "First of all, I'm not homeless, I have a new mansion in this alley...and second of all...I guess you can have the room on the very back, but what about your house?" Yugi's grandpa facepalmed very hard, it even left a red mark on his forehead.

"Come, you'll stay with me and my grandson." I looked back at the alley, it already felt like a home to me. "B-but..." He pulled on my arm, letting me know that he wasn't about to just leave me here. I looked once more at my mansion, the cats meowing at me, almost like they were saying goodbye.

"No, come now." He pulled me away from the alley by the back of my shirt, dragging me all the way to his house. "No! My beautiful home!" People stared at us, some laughing while others were ready to come to my rescue if this old man tried to hurt me. Cha, the only way he could hurt me was by using card games!

* * *

I looked over my shoulder and sighed, finally seeing the game shop, I had been dragged all the way from the alley to here...which was about twenty minutes. Grandpa is not the kind old man he pretends to be, at all! "Why are we entering a game shop? Aren't you a little too old to be playing games?" I asked him in a bored voice, noticing that Mr. Kitty was still following us, how strange...I'm usually a dog person. I was facing towards Mr. Kitty, while my back faced where we were going. Mr. Motou hadn't let go of my shirt and it made me mad.

"You're never too old to play card games!" Yugi's grandpa...er...I mean Grandpa started laughing loudly, scaring the hecks out of me. Even a few dogs looked over at us...or maybe they were starring at .

"Right...I forgot about that." He smiled widely and opened the doors, still dragging me inside. "So, this is where you'll stay. We have an extra room on the second floor."

I looked around and noticed all the posters of duel monsters,and all the cards that he sold, they looked pretty when you saw the real deal...not those cards that they sold in our world. "Thank you but I don't want to impose on. Sigh. Guess I'll just go back to my alley." I started walking back outside, but I think that saying the word 'sigh' instead of actually sighing, gave me away, because grandpa grabbed me from the back of my shirt again and dragged me inside...again.

"You can work here."Grampa walked behind the counter to grab a few things, leaving me at the front, starring at everything around us.

"huh?..." I looked up at him. What was he saying, did he not know what I could do if I started working? I would totally destroy this place, on accident! It's happened before! Just like I burnt water!

"You can help clean up the shop and sort everything out." Mr. Kitteh meowed and I looked down at the black cat with white paws. He was so cute!...Wait...I didn't even know if he was a he or she. "Oh, forgot you were here, Mr. Kitteh." Grandpa smiled widely, bending down to pet Mr,Kitteh. "He can stay, too."

"Would you like to stay, Mr. Kitteh?" I asked the now purring cat, and he purred louder opening one eye lazily. "Guess that means we'll stay." The door opened widely, suddenly, and in came four people, four people that were extremely familiar.

"Grandpa, I'm home...oh, hi." The shortest one of the group looked at me and smiled, waving his hand. I froze in my place, not really believing what I was seeing. **The** Yugi Motou was standing not even two feet away from me! "Hey, I'm yugi."

A blond pushed little yugi away and smiled widely at me. "Hey, My name is Joey, what's your name?" His smile made him seem like he was flirting, his accent was extremely cute, though.

A brunette with a spike on his head pushed the blond away. "Hey, I'm tristan." He was trying to play cool but it didn't work when he and the blond were pushing each other.

"And..." The only girl of the group pushed her way through the two arguing boys, smiling brightly at me...after hitting Joey and Tristan's head. "I'm tea." I was still forzen in place, not speaking at them until Mr, Kitteh decided that my leg was his scratching toy. I yelped loudly and glared down at .

"Ow! You stupid little jerk!" I bent down and started pulling on his ears, lifting him off the was growling, but I didn't care! He scratched my leg! "I'll kill you and throw you into the sea! Noone will find your body! It will be the perfect murder! Muahaha-" I stopped laughing and blushed. "UH..." I noticed that everyone was looking at me, looking very scared, except for grandpa...he was probably use to it by now. "Is there a chance...that you can forget about that?"

Joey was the first to break his scared face, smiling at me. "Done! I don't remember that you tried to kill your cat!" I laughed nervously, finally realizing that I had just stood there looking like a complete idiot, maybe that 's why Mr. Kitty had scratched me...I'll have to apologize soon.

"Right...So...My name is Analisa." I bowed. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Yugi, welcome home. I see you brought friends...oh, this is analisa, she'll be staying with us from now on." I mentally slapped myself, thank you captain obvious, I think I just said introduced myself...and you're kinda slow at greeting your **favorite **grandson and his new friends.

"Really? That's great, I get a new friend." Yugi smiled widely at me, his eyes shinning brightly. I tried to smile, I really did. I could only muster up a very sad smile, though.

"Friend..." I frowned when I thought about where Clara was, I hoped she was ok.

Tea apperantly picked it up because she looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you ok, Analisa-chan?" I looked at her and panicked, she was the friendship speech queen...she would probably kill me with one of her speeches!

"Uh...Nothing!" I shuddered but kept up the fake smile.I didn't want to die because of a Friendship speech...that would be a bad way to go.

"Grandpa, could you show my friends your awesome, super-rare card?" Yugi turned to his grandpa and smiled. This kid smiled too much.

I frowned and muttered softly, not wanting anyone to hear me. "Don't you mean super speacial awesome ultra special card?" Noone heard me, so I smiled to myself, I was better at speaking without anyone hearing me. Clara was going to owe me fifty dollars!

"Rare card?...My 'special' card? hm..." Grandpa put on his thinking face and tapped his shoulder. Playing innocent.

I bent down and picked up , not wanting to pay attention at the moment. "I should probably name you...something other than ..." I thought for a second. "How about...Rui-kun?" Rui-kun began to purr, and I smiled." Rui it is,then. You know, he's from my favorite drama of all time, Hana Yori Dango...I would name you the korean version of my fav character but...its ji hoo...sounds kind of strange.." The door banged opened and I looked up faster than the others did. Since I was standing near the back wall closest to the door. "OOts..." My eyes widened as I stared at Seto freaking Kaiba, in all his...jerky ness...And he was starring back at me, without any emotion, or at least none that I coudl detect.

"Hello, can I help you?" Grandpa asked Kaiba, but that still didn't make Kaiba look away from me. Maybe we were having a starring contest...I was soooo not going to lose against him! I raised my left hand and did a peace sign, trying to distract him. I really did like Kaiba...but for the longest time I thought his first name **was** Kaiba, instead of Seto...'insert XD face here'

"If you can't..." Kaiba blinked and looked at grandpa. Woohoo! I had won, peace signs always win! "It wouldn't surprise me."

Yugi stepped forward and frowned. "Seto Kaiba?"

Joey stepped even furthur and spoke loudly, did he not know what inside voices were? "Kaiba?" He probably didn't...wasn't he in some sort of gang when he was younger...maybe his teachers never taught him how to speak with inside voices.

I felt a bit left out so I took a step forward. "OMR! It's Seto freaking Kaiba!...Le Gasp..." I blinked, pretending that I didn't know anything. I was a pretty good liar if I do say so myself...er...I meant actress...yea... "Wait...I don't even know who he is." Kaiba looked at me again, and I suddenly wanted to put Rui-kun infront of my face so that his piercing eyes couldn't see into my soul.

"You dont..." Tristan stared at me in shock."He runs the biggest company in the world...come to think of it...shouldn't he be doing that now? What's he doing down here?"

I raised my hand and waved it around. "Still clueless on who he is. I'm from America, no not bandit keith America, and I don't pay much attention to rich people...unless they're Korean...and in a band. Like MBLAQ, Miss A, Kara, 4minute,Shinee, SS501, 2PM,...Beast...um...and others."

Tea sweatdropped next to me. "Right."

Kaiba, still starring at me, raised an eyebrow up. He hadn't spoken a word to me, but it seemed like his actions just screamed words at me...too bad I didn't know how to read actions.

"I have a small favor to ask you, Mr. Kaiba sir." I put on the most innocent face I could muster, coming up with the best plan in my whole life.I hugged up to my chest. Kaiba only stared at me, like he was telling me to continue...yay I could totally read that...not.

"What are you doing?" Joey poked my arm.

I swatted Joey's hand away. "Shh! I've always wanted to hear ...uh...rich...people say this." I turned to Kaiba, slapping myself mentally for almost saying that I always wanted to hear him say his own phrase. "Can you say...'screw the rules, I have money'?" everyone looked at me like I was insane.

Kaiba fianlly decided to speak to me, too bad it wasn't what I wanted to hear. "No."

I put up Rui-kun and tried to act like puss in boots, with those big eyes of his.I pouted. "Please? I'll do anything you say...unless its super emberrassing, for the next year?" I smiled innocently.

"...That is emberrassing for me to say." His voice was low and smexy just like in the show, and it made me want to swoon, but I was not going to become a fan girl! Never!

"But it's true! You do screw the rules, and you have money!" I pouted but he just turned to tristan.

"No...Not that its any of your buisness, but I came to see the card. " I growled when Kaiba ignored me and I walked towards the windonw and sat down.

Joey suddenly brightened up and smiled widely at Kaiba. "Hey, are you into Duel Monsters, too? This is perfect, maybe we could all duel together sometime." He smiled up at him, almost admiringly, too bad that he was about to be shut down.

Kaiba scoffed at him. "Me duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire." I nodded my head seriously.

"That game is so hard! I can never get any matches!" Kaiba glanced at me again, giving me his first emotion which was a deadpanned expression. "You're not suppose to get matches." I tilted my head and pretended to think before pouting. "Wait...I think I was playing goldfish." Kaiba shook his head and turned away from me. "Idiot." I stomped my foot on the floor, making everyone look back at me. "Only Clara can call me that! And you don't have a big booty, so you're not Clara!" I looked at Kaiba's butt and nodded my head. "No butt at all." Kaiba rubbed his temple, probably getting a headache from all the arguing.

"wait...what?" Joey starred at Kaiba, finally coming up with something to say to his sentence.

"I am the number one ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the duel championship." Kaiba gloated, smirking at the now shocked Joey.

I mutter softly but not softly enought because Kaiba had glanced back at me. "Not for long." I smiled widely at him,when I noticed his stare.

"Heh...you wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me." Kaiba told Joey, making joey say the first ever smart thing to ever leave any of these characters mouths. "ooh, I'm shakin! Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of fighting with cards!" Yugi held Joey back, but I decided to throw my hands up to the sky. "_FINALLY! someone with common sense!_" everyone turned back to look at me.

"I mean, someone kidnaps their friend and instead of fighting with fists and guns...they fight with childrens card games, no offense. SMH. Joey, I could seriously kiss you right now, for saying that." Joey smiled at me. "R-really?"

Kaiba scoffed and looked down his nose at me, yes I was pretty short...a little taller than yugi though. "You would kiss a mutt? I pictured you'd be more of a cat person." He looked down at Rui-kun and then back at me. I smirked, liking this annoying Kaiba. I am an animal person. I like whatever animal is cute...Rui-kun is adorable!" Rui-kun rubbed his face against my cheek, tickling me slightly.

"why you...!"Joey struggled agains yugi's hold. "Woah, Joey take it easy."

"But yugi, Kaiba's asking for it..." Kaiba ignored Joey and looked back at Grandpa. "Now, does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" He stopped talking when he saw the card inside the box ontop of the glass shelf. And his eyes grew wide, pushing everyone aside, he stared at the blue eyes. "Can it be? The blue eyes white dragon, in a dump like this?...it is...the card I've been looking for!" His hand hoovered over the card.

I leaned over to tea and whispered sofly at her. "I think he's having an orgasm..." Tea looked at me with wide eyes and smacked the back of my head. "Analisa-chan!" I pouted and rubbed the back of my head. "Clara would have laughed...then again she has a twisted sense of humor..." I heard the loud pop noise that the box made when Grandpa closed the lid. "Well, enough widnow shopping, is there anything else I can help you with?" Kaiba slammed a gray brief case on top of the counter and opened it wide. I inched forward slowly, trying to see all the cards that Kaiba had inside. "Listen to me, Old man. Give me your Blue eyes white dragon and I'll trade you all of these." Everyone, except for me, starred at Kaiba in shock. "Woah!"

I inched closer until I was standing beside Kaiba, glancing from underneath his arm,which was on the glass counter. "Ooh,pretty...can I have one, sir?" He looked at me over his arm and lifted an eyebrow.

"Ah, nice. But no thanks." Kaiba turned back at grandpa and stared at him with his mouth wide, apperantly the gang were twins because they spoke at the same time, again. "Huh?"

Kaiba frowned. "Ugh, fine! If you wont trade, maybe you'll sell it. Name your price, I can pay _anything_ you ask."

I coughed softly, trying to hold back a laugh. That sounded so wrong! " Even a cookie shake? I never did get to finish that shake, now that I think about it...stupid Clara."

* * *

**[Somewhere far away Clara sneezed twice. "what the...?"]**

* * *

"I'm sure you could. But this card is worth more to me than you could ever offer, not because of its power, or because its so rare, but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear frined...so parting with it is completely out of the question." Kaiba glared at grandpa,and feeling the evil aura around kaiba I decided to walk away backwards. "Oh-oh."

"You'd feel the same even if it were a common card, right grandpa?" Yugi asked his grandpa innocently, not knowing what that could lead to. And grandpa smiled back at him. "Exactlly. You see, this precious card has bonded with my heart."

I shuddered and muttered darkly. "Don't tell him that. He doesn't have a heart, right now." Kabia growled and closed the lid on his brief case, taking the pretty cards with him. "FIne. I've heard enough of your nonsense, senile old fool!" And like that he made his way out of the game shop,looking once more at me before getting into his limo, we all followed him and stood outside. I waved at his window with a bright smile.

"Woah...pretty limo. Never ridden in one before." I looked at the limo in amazement, I wanted to touch it so badly, but it was already making his way towards where ever Kaiba's company was. "Me either." Tea sighed dreamily beside me.

"Yush! I'll make it my life goal to ride in one of his limo's...one day!" I put my fist to the air. "Steal it, you mean?" Joey asked beside me. I nodded and looked at him with puppy eyes. "Will you help me steal it?" Joey smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. "Of course! Anything to piss off, Moneybags!" We laughed loudly, scaring the rest of the group. I had finally found my temporary replacement of Clara!

* * *

**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

I sat on the bed that grandpa had given me, which was next to yugi's room, and petted Rui-kun's head looking at nowhere but the wall infront of me. "Clara...I hope you're ok...where ever you are." I layed down and sighed deeply. "I at least hope you're not with that pervy 'fabulous' Pegasus." Suddenly I heard a faint whisper calling my name. "Linaaa! Help!" I sat up and looked around, feeling cold air hit my face and body. I shivered, and rubbed my arms. "Clara?"

* * *

_**AN: PHEW! DONE! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? HOPE NOONE IS TOO OOC!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO YUGIOH...BUT I DO LOVE ANCIENT EGYPTIAN HISTORY!**

* * *

"Good luck yugi!" I yelled at yugi as he made his way out of the game shop the next morning. I was outside sweeping the floor and singing a song, when he made his way to school. I wore some black shorts with a neon green shirt, clearly I was trying to blind people as they drove by because they kept throwing the dang leafs back towards the way I had already sweeped!

Yugi stopped mid step and turned back to me with a confused expression, "...Its just school, Tanaka-san." Yugi told me slowly. "First of all, I told you to call me Lina and second of all...Are you sure its only school...do you not happen to have something on you, you're not suppose to have?" I asked him in a whisper, not wanting for grandpa to hear. Yugi froze and looked back at me with wide eyes. His hand flying to his backpack. "How..."

I waved my hand in the air dissmissingly. "Your secret is safe with be very careful, now good luck and bah bai!" I pushed him towards the road and watched him as he made his way to school again. I was trying to be a motherly figure...seeing as 4kids hated to show parents in the show. But I could only act like a good mother figure for so long until I had to that person trip or break a finger.

* * *

**[LATER]**

"And then what did you do?" Grandpa asked me in amused voice, clearly not understanding that this was a very serious convo that we were having. We were inside the game shop talking about some of the adventures Clara and I had back home, since all of our other chores were almost done. "Nothing! Because Clara got the brilliant idea to trip me and run off. She left me to get eaten by a rabbid child! Can you believe that? After she stole the kids damn candy!" I sighed sadly. "Can you believe it? I hadn't even thought of it first."

I saw grandpa sweatdrop, but before I could say anything else we heard the door open and in stepped three men in suits. Two were super buff while the other one was like grandpa, old and short. "Good morning. ..." Grandpa stepped infront of me and tried to hide me behind his back. Too bad I was a bit taller than him, so you could still see part of my head. "My master, Seto Kaiba, challenges you to a duel. You will come with us now." The short man told grandpa in his very annoying voice. "No 'please'? What has the world turn into to?" I muttered behind my Grandpa had heard me because he shushed me with his hand. "And if i were...to decline?" Grandpa told the short man.

The short man messed around with his glasses and they gleamed with an eerie light. "I'm afraid I must...insist." I really couldn't stand this guy, I just had to put in my two cents! "Don't do it Motou-san." Well, it was a good sentence in my head, but not in real life because that mad the short person turn his head towards me. "You,too,young lady. Kaiba-sama wishess for you to attend." I pointed to my face and spoke in a high pitch voice. "Why me?" Grandpa held my arm as we made our way towards the limo waiting for us outside.

Wait a minute...I smiled brightly when I got inside the limo. "I told everyone that I would get to ride in his limo one day!" I looked around the limo but pouted when I didn't see a fountain or even a fridge...Kaiba was boring! "Guess you were right...wish it was under different circumstances,though." Grandpa muttered beside me, I sat back and huffed. Kaiba was totally gonna owe me a limo with a fountain made of chocolate before I found Clara. I would make sure of that. "Yup. So..." I turned my attention to the short man. "What does Kaiba want?" I asked him seriously, feeling upset over the fountain. "I'm not a kidnapper, you two came of your own free will." My eye brow rose towards my hair line as I stared at him incrediously. "You call this free will? Threatening us, pushing us inside this limon?" I asked him inside my head. Wait, I said limon instead of limo. I bursted out laughing inside my head, and in the outside a few chuckles escaped my closed lips. "Yes."

The short person responded, no feeling behind the answer. "Why did Kaiba hire you, again?" I asked him, as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared out the window. "Kaiba-sama. Show some respect, girl." I huffed but didn't answer him, instead I payed attention to the outside...and thats when I saw it. A huge building that said KC...I wonder what that stands for. "Woah! It's so big!...heh heh that's what she said...Do you think he's trying to compensate for something?" I asked the short man, while my face was practically glued to the window as I tried to look up at how big it was. I hadn't even remembered that the window could go down so that I could see better.

"Young Lady!" The short man growled at me. I mearly shrugged my shoulders and sat back in my seat, tired of not being able to see the very top of the building. "Fine, don't answer. I'll just ask him." When the limo parked I hurridly opened the door and looked up, and my neck started to hurt. Damn that building was tall.

* * *

I covered my ears when we got inside the elevator...and then saw that the man pushed the button to the very last floor. Great, this was gonna be a fun ride. "Nooesss." I groaned. Grandpa turned his head towards me, while the short man only turned his eyes to me...clearly I wasnt important enough for him to turn his head.

"What's wrong, Lina?" I groaned again and held my head tighter. "I hate elevator music!" I whispered out, making grandpa sweatdrop again. The elevator doors finally opened and I was about to run out but I smacked right into a brick wall...er...I mean Kaiba. I looked up and saw him smirk. "Welcome to KaibaCorp." I glared at him. This was just not my day. "Are you over-compensating for something-?" My voice got caught off when decided to put his hand over my mouth. "...what?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow, but not before I saw his eye twicht...that's when I knew he had understood what I was trying to tell him. "Nothing, Kaiba-sama!" yelled out. I glared at the shorty and pulled off his disgusting hand. "Take her to my office and take the old man to the stadium." I pouted but then tried to reach out to grandpa when one of the buffy's started dragging him away. "No, I'm staying with grandpa." The old man grabbed my arm and dragged me away. "No, let go!" I kicked the man in the shin and he bent over groaning from the pain, at least I didn't kick him where it hurts!

"You want a piece of me?" I yelled at the other two men that were approaching me slowly. I went kung fu on their butts and beat them up, thank goodness for all those karate classes I was forced to take. I turned to Kaiba and glared."What? Did you think I was weak and stupid?...Che...out of me and Cclara...people feared me the most. I only pretend to be naive and an idiot. It lets people drop their guard." I smirked at him, feeling light because I could finally act the way that I wanted, the way that I really was. "I'm not going anywhere,Kaiba." Kaiba glared at me, the first time that he actually glared glared at me. "You will not interfere with my plans." I glared back at him.

"What you mean beat up a defenseless old man? Really? Are you really that pathetic?" Kaiba growled at me, his face becoming exactly what Yugi was going to beat. I never really did find out what had made Kaiba act the way he had acted. "He has the Blue eyes." He growled out. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest. "Yeah, yeah. Why don't you marry it?" I pretended to gasp. "Oh no, I forgot. Blue eyes isn't real in this life time." Kaiba took a step towards me his face showing how confused he was with that statement. "What do you mean?" Before I could answer him, I felt something hit the back of my head, and that was that. Everything around me turned black.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

DISLCAIMER**[ I DON'T OWN YUGIOH, YGOTAS, HYUNA OR 4MINUTE!...SNIFF SNIFF I WISH I DID THOUGH]**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

* * *

_**"I can change) amuri eoryeodo  
(You can change) nuga mweora haedo  
(We can change) modu nae mamdaero  
Pop pop pop ma collar  
(Do it up) shingyeong sseuji malgo  
(Take it on) modu haneul wiro  
(Jumping up) do it do it do it better**_

_**(Ch-ch-ch-change)  
Boy boy boy saenggagdaero change  
(Ch-ch-ch-change)  
Girls girls girls nareul ddara change  
(Modu da change) modu da change  
(Modeun geol change) modeun geol change  
(Ijeneun change) ijeneun change  
I'm gonna change change change change change"**_

_**CHANGE- HYUNA**_

* * *

_'Lina, wakey upey.' I groaned and sat up feeling groggy and in pain. My muscles felt like they had been pulled out too far and it made it hard for me to move. 'You're finally up!' I opened my eyes and looked to where the direction of the voice had come from and gasped. "Clara?...Clara!" I put my arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly, finally feeling like I was normal again. Ever since I had woken up in the yugiohverse I had felt out of place because I didn't belong, but now that I had someone something from my world I felt like I was normal once again. "W-where have you been? Are you ok?" I asked her in whisper, not being able to speak any louder, and checked her to see if she had any wounds or anything that could show me if she had been in pain. _

_ 'Shh! I'm...as fine as anyone can be...in my situation and I was with Pegasus.' Clara whispered loudly, putting her hand on my mouth so that I wouldn't speak so loudly. "WHAT? I knew you were with that Pedo!...What do you mean 'situation'?" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently, finding it very hard to stop. It was pretty fun to shake her the way I was doing. 'I'll tell you in a bit...How are __you__? Where were you? Why are you here?' I laughed quietly, Clara was always asking too many questions at a time, it was annoying sometimes but right now, I couldn't care less. She was my best friend and I finally had her back. "1.I'm Ok, someone took me in 2. I was at KaibaCorp, at least I think...I don't even remember and 3. I don't know where here is." I sighed and rubbed my face, feeling very exhausted even if I had just woken up. It felt like something was stealing my energy._

_ 'Lucky!...' Clara yelled out, forgetting that she had told me to keep quiet. What a hypocrite. "Yup. So, what situation?" I asked her while patting the top of her head. It felt good to finally not be the only crazy one around. 'I'm...uh...intheshadowrealm." There was a pause while I tried to figure out what she had said. "What?" _

_ "I am in the...shadow realm." My eyes widened and I finally looked around. Trying to see where the heck I was, and I gasped. Everything was dark, there was fog floating around and it seemed like you were just floating around because everything was the same. Noises could be heard around us, screaming and moaning and it scared me. I couldn't believe that she was here of all places. 'Pegasus thought I had a strong soul...so...he turned me into a card. I hope my picture turned out good, at least.' My hands started shaking, I was so mad that Pegasus would have done that to Clara! I couldn't even breathe right,imagine how Clara was feeling now. Since she had been here longer than I was. " that...UGH! I'll destroy him like I'll destroy Kaiba!" I put my hands on my head and shook it furiously, trying to grasp what was going on. _

_ 'I thought you had a crush on Kaiba?' Clara tilted her head to the side and I shivered, feeling like something was touching my shoulder...but It was only air...or I had hoped. "No I had a crush on Bakura,remember."I answered absentmindedly,while I patted my shoulder where I had felt the touch. 'Oh...' Her voices sounded far away and I looked up to see that she was fading out of touch, her body was see through. 'Guess this is bai bai. You're body is fading, Lin-lin...' I extended my hand to her hand but it just went through and I could feel the tears running down my face. "I'll get you out of here,OK?" I screamed at her, fearing that she wouldn't be able to hear me. 'Ok, I'll wait for you. GIve yami a big hug for me!' Clara screamed back, tears running down her face as well. The only thing I could see was her eyes..."I will." I whispered, feeling my energy leaving me._

* * *

I opened my eyes and I saw light coming from a window, a very tall window. I would have felt very comfortable, if I didn't still see Clara's sad eyes. She was like a sister to me and I had just let her go without helping her...but I could do nothing for her. "You're awake." I heard a voice to my right, but I didn't have the will to move to see who it was. "Clara?" I asked quietly.

"N-no, I'm Mokuba." I did my best to turn towards him, he sounded shy...and that couldn't be Clara. She also doesn't have a little boy voice...wait, what did he say his name was? I turned my eyes to him and saw a little boy with long black hair...IT WAS MOKUBA! One of the cutest characters, in my opinion...since Clara hates him. "H-hello." I smiled brightly at him, forgetting about the headache that I had at the moment. "Sorry, I just had a weird dream and my friend was in it...you sounded like her." I tried to sit up but I could feel every inch of my body begining to get numb...or maybe it had been numb and I hadn't paid attention? "Don't sit up too fast. You hit your head." Mokuba's voice squeeked at the end, it was funny hearing him sound so...concerned.

I groaned and put my arm over my eyes. "More like one of your brothers goons hit me..." I rubbed the back of my head where I could feel pain coming from, one of them hit me pretty badly. "D-dont be mad at my big brother...he's just...not acting like himself." I looked back at Mokuba and saw him with tears on his eyes. I forgot that Kaiba was possesed by some evil spirit or something at the beginning of the show...I never really thought about how Mokuba felt. "It's ok. I'm not mad per se...just annoyed that I got hit. And dont worry He'll get better soon. Just you watch, or my name isn't Analisa Himeko Tanaka." I smiled sadly. Mokuba looked up at me and smiled brightly nodding his head rapidly. "Right."

"Mokuba, what are you doing in here?" We looked up when we heard the voice near the door and saw Kaiba in all his glory...dumb dumb. I frowned and looked away towards the big opened window. I guess it was almost time for him to call Yugi. "Oh, big brother. I was just keeping Tanaka-chan company." I smiled kindly at him and rubbed the top of his head, he really was a good kid...I wonder how he is still innocent even though he has Kaiba as a brother. "Leave. I have some buisness to speak with her." Kaiba's voice was almost void of any emotion! I couldn't believe that he was actually speaking like that to his own brother! "Che...done beating an old man? Now you've come to beat a defenseless girl too?" I glared at the window, not meeting Kaiba's eyes. I didn't want to see the evil in his eyes, because if I did I would hate him forever. Everytime that I saw him I would hate him completely, and I didn't want that.

"Leave, Mokuba." Mokuba got up quickly, looking at me a second with fear and then left closing the door softly. I tried sitting up again and groaned when I could still feel the pain but nontheless I sat up. "What do you want,Kaiba?" I looked up and noticed Kaiba starring at me with that annoying smirk of his. I never looked him in the eyes, though. "What is your name?" I laughed without emotion, really that was what he wanted to ask? "Princesa." I lied, I really didn't want HIM to know what my name was. Kaiba glared at me, guess he knew that was a lie. I sighed and looked out the window again. The sun was finally setting. "Tanaka, Analisa." He nodded his head once.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked me as he pulled out a chair and sat infront of me...to close for comfort. I was never the type of person to like people getting too close to me, I would always scream at them. "Would I have this face if I knew?" I pointed at my confused expression but all that butthole did was smirk! "I thought that was your normal face." I glared at him my hands clenching at the pain in the back of my head. I think I have a concusion! "I called you in because I wanted to know...are you related to the old fool and Yugi Motou?"

I laughed softly, he must really be very dumb...that's when I saw the briefcase that he always carried around. I always thought he had cake in there since we never saw him eat in the anime or manga. "No, he picked me off the streets. See I was going to build my mini-mansion on this alley I found but instead he dragged me to his house." I pouted when I remembered the mini-mansion I was going to build. I really did miss it. "...You lived on the streets?" I nodded with a bright smile on my face. I could always go back and build it later! "Where's your family?" I coughed and looked away, I hadn't thought about my family...I had only thought of Clara. "Don't know. I only know one person...but I can't find her...she's disappeared." I frowned thinking back on that dream...Pegasus was going to pay dearly.

"...I will help you look for her...if you do something for me." I looked up and narrowed my eyes at him, was Kaiba offerind a deal to me? What could he possibly gain from it? "...what?"

Kaiba looked away from the, for the first time, and crossed his arms over his chest. "...I want someone to protect my younger brother." My eyes softened at the end of the sentence but then they turned into curiosity. "Why me, though?" Kaiba turned to me and frowned, probably getting tired of everything that was going on, I knew I was getting tired. "You don't seem like the rest of the world. The fan girls..." Wait, kaiba has fan girls in this world? I thought every girl feared him? "I feel...like I can trust you. And you know nothing about me or this company...it makes me believe that maybe you wont do something stupid." Something inside of me grew warmer and warmer, in a good way, until I heard his next sentence. "Tell anyone that I told you this, and I'll kill you." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "If you can help me find Clarisa..." I took out a picture that was in my pocket for some odd reason, and showed him. "This girl..." I pointed to the girl on the right, I was on the left. "Then I'll do anything you say." Kaiba glanced at the picture for a few seconds before taking the picture and putting it in his coat. "I will give this picture to my secretary." I nodded seriously and a small smile escaped my lips, maybe this Kaiba wasn't so bad...now to face the other side of Kaiba. That would be fun. "I have twenty more of them so go ahead and keep it." Kaiba stood up and grabbed me by the elbow, dragging me after him. "Lets go. I have a kid to beat." I sighed and shook my head.

* * *

I glared at the floor. Should have known Kaiba was going to do something like this. For a second I almost turned teams, instead of team bakura I almost turned to team Kaiba...but NO! Not anymore! Why? Well I'll tell you why. He had tied my arms and legs and taped my mouth shut...and then set me on a high stool thing infront of the stadium so that Yugi could see me. I felt very stupid. I heared voices coming from the door and looked up and saw Yugi and Joey making their way to the stadium. "Lina!" Yugi yelled and ran at me, but one of kaiba's goons stepped infront of me to prevent Yugi from getting near me.

"What have you done to her, Kaiba?" Joey yelled at Kaiba. If I wasn't tied I would totally have laughed...his brooklyn rage was so cute! Kaiba shrugged stepping onto the stadium. "I designed this virtual stadium myself. Impressive,mm? I think you'll agree, it adds a bit more life to the game." Yugi stood on the other side of the stadium. This was getting boring so I started singing a song inside my head. I loved this song to pieces! Even the dance, because 4minute is an amazing band! The name of the song was called H.U.H by 4minute. I closed my eyes and began to imagine the dance and how awesome it looked.

I-O I-O I-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-O

_**Hm Hm Volume up  
The moment you've all been waiting for  
Attention everybody in this corner from the Cube  
Ha ha show me**_

**Say humph (huh huh, huh huh)**  
**Say humph (huh huh, huh huh)**  
**Say humph (huh) Say humph (huh)**  
**Nan nae mamdaero nae meotdaero hae (huh huh, huh huh)**

**Naega TVe naogo sipda hamyeon (wae? wae?)**  
**Jomdeo yeppeojigo sipda hamyeon (wae? wae?)**  
**Modu da an doendagoman malhae What you do**  
**Utgiji ma naneun nae mamdaero (uh huh, uh huh)**

**Nae saenggakbodan (nae saenggakbodan)**  
**Jakku gateun geol barae (ttokgateun geotman barae)**  
**Modu da naegeseo gateun moseumman barae Plz leave me**  
**(HyunA) Baby you are kidding me!**  
**Huh huh huh huh huh huh huh**

**I wanna be on magazine**  
**Modu mamdaero in ma scene**  
**Chingaling chingaling chingaling hai**  
**Work it work it work it out**

**Ireon jeoreon maldeul da ijeobeoryeo (huh huh huh huh)**  
**Da gateun kkum jiwobeoryeo (huh huh huh huh)**  
**Say humph (huh) Say humph (huh)**  
**Nan nae mamdaero nae meotdaero hae**  
**(HyunA)Nuguboda naega naega I'm on the top**  
**Igeot jeogeot jakku tto sikiji ma huh huh huh huh**  
**Nal bakkuryeogo haji ma huh huh huh huh huh**  
**Say humph (huh) Say humph (huh)**  
**Nan nae mamdaero nae meotdaero hae**  
**(HyunA) Nuguboda naega naega I'm on the top**  
**[ Lyrics from: lyrics/0-9/4_ ]**  
**Naega jjarbeun chimareul ibeumyeon (no oh, no oh)**  
**Meoril jjarpge jareugo sipda hamyeon (no oh, no oh)**  
**Modu da isanghadago malhae What you do**  
**Utgiji ma naneun nae mamdaero (uh huh, uh huh)**

**Nae moseupbodan (nae moseupbodan)**  
**Jakku dareun geol barae (je meotdaerodeul malhae)**  
**Modu da maeumdaero nareul bakkuryeogo hae Plz leave me**  
**(HyunA) Baby you are kidding me!**  
**Huh huh huh huh huh huh huh**

**I am gonna be famous**  
**Ijebuteon dangdanghan Ladies**  
**Chingaling chingaling chingaling hai**  
**Work it work it work it out**

**Ireon jeoreon maldeul da ijeobeoryeo (huh huh huh huh)**  
**Da gateun kkum jiwobeoryeo (huh huh huh huh)**  
**Say humph (huh) Say humph (huh) nan nae mamdaero nae meotdaero hae**  
**(HyunA) Nuguboda naega naega I'm on the top**

**(HyunA)**  
**Keep it ma way U can't touch us nal kkeokkeuryeo hadaga neon dachyeo**  
**Real musiceuro mujanghan Young ladies sunjinhan pyojeongeun neol wihan Ma fake skill**  
**Oh, oh beolsseo sumeobeoryeonni deo kkokkkok sumeora meorikarak boilla**  
**Ireon nal gamdanghal su itgenni huh? ajik boyeojulge sandeomiya huh!**

**Ireon jeoreon maldeul da ijeobeoryeo (huh huh huh huh)**  
**Da gateun kkum jiwobeoryeo (huh huh huh huh)**  
**Say humph (huh) Say humph (huh)**  
**Nan nae mamdaero nae meotdaero hae**  
**Nuguboda naega naega I'm on the top**  
**Igeot jeogeot jakku tto sikiji ma huh huh huh huh**  
**Nal bakkuryeogo hajima huh huh huh huh huh**  
**Say humph (huh) Say humph (huh)**  
**Nan nae mamdaero nae meotdaero hae**  
**(HyunA) Nuguboda naega naega I'm on the top**

**I-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-OI-O I-O**

I opened my eyes when the duel started but I wasn't paying much attention, I was still singing the song and I wasn't very good at multi tasking. I did however see the real monsters, they looked so real that I could have sworn I almost wet my pants when the blue eyes appeared...and then when exodia appeared? That was an amazing day...especially seeing evil Kaiba screaming at Yugi. At that part I laughed very loudly. And when I looked at Yugi, I noticed that it was now Yami...I had forgotten that this was the first time he appeared in the anime.

"Exodia! I-its not possible! Noones ever been able to call him!" Kaiba screamed loudly at Yami, in a funny voice. It reminded me of the abridged series. "Exodia...Obliterate!" Exodia concentrated energy between its palms and then used it to blow away all three blue eyes in a golden light. Kaiba screamed as this was happening falling to the floor on his knees. Joey cheered while Mokuba just starred at Kaiba with his mouth wide opened. I hadn't even notice him appear. "This can't be. My brother never loses." I turned to mokuba and tried to speak...but it was hard with the tape on my mouth. "meef maffes a miff miffe." Mokuba turned to me and pulled the tape from my mouth. It hurt so badly! I heard Mind crush and turned around to see Kaiba on the floor while Yami stood above him. Aww I missed the Mind crush thingy! This is the part where Pegasus is drinking his grape juice somewhere far away. I turned to Mokuba and decided that I would still do my part of the deal...maybe kaiba would keep his end.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED...IT MADE ME HAPPY! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER..SORRY ITS SO LATE AND SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**

* * *

Everything was quiet, the duel had ended and now Kaiba layed on the floor...he looked like he had passed out. I turned to Mokuba when I felt the ropes fall limp on the floor and stared at the small crying boy. He was so young, it broke my heart to see him cry and it made me hate Kaiba so much for how he sometimes treated Mokuba. I took his hand and walked to where Kaiba was.

"b-big brother?" Mokuba's voice was quiet and it broke at the end. My heart squeezed when I saw Mokuba lean down and shake the unconscious kaiba gently. I leaned down and poked Kaiba, feeling that he really had passed out."He's out cold." Mokuba looked at me with an innocent look, his eyes shinning with tears, but deep inside I knew he was giving me the 'well duh' look. I could just feel it, he was just too kind to even say it out loud.

"Lina-chan! Lets go!" I turned to the voice and saw that Yami was gone, and little yugi was back again, waving his hands at me. Did he not realize that kaiba was unconscious? I shrugged and waved back at him. "Uh, I'm staying with the **unconcious** Kaiba, a little longer! I'll see you two at the house later!" Yugi looked at me and then at Mokuba, who was sitting next to me and nodded his head. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head and smiled, feeling the confusing aura coming from Joey as he looked back and forth between Yugi and I. I could already tell what he was thinking 'che! them and their secret language' , I guess I finally got into Yugi's braaaaainsssss. "Tell grandpa that I hope he gets better, otherwise I'll go back to that alley and build my mini mansion!" Yugi sweatdropped and pulled Joey away, joey complaining the whole way that he wanted to visit me in my mini mansion. If only he knew that he was too tall to even fit into my mini mansion. The first thing I'd put on my door would be: _caution, no tall people. Walls will attack if you're too tall._

I turned to Mokuba when I heard him crying and yelling loudly, at the boys who had already left. "What did he do to my onii-sama!" I patted his hair and brought him into a side hug, trying to comfort him. I wasn't very good, since Clara was the one that did all that when there was someone crying, but it seemed to work since he calmed down a little. "He helped your brother...now come on. We need to get help." Mokuba looked up at me and nodded before darting out of the room at light speed...that kid should totally be in the olympics, he would win for sure.

I blinked and looked down at Kaiba's peaceful face. He was very adorable when he was asleep...key word: **asleep.** "Well this is fun..." I sighed and looked back at Kaiba, feeling his forehead for any sign of fever. It felt cold to the touch, almost like he was dead. Inside I was freaking out, what if I did something to kill the **Seto Kaiba** before he made his grand entrance as a Joey lover? All the puppyshippers would be pissed off at me right now! ...But I slowly got distracted by his very soft hair. "Remind me never to piss off Yami..." I shook my head and started to mess with his hair, turning it into a mowhawk and then into the kind of hair that L from Death Note had. It looked very cute on him. "His hair...is freaking amazing...and soft...wonder what he'd do if I dyed it green?"

"I would murder you." I hand suddenly grabbed my hands and pulled them away from his hair, his grip was a bit weak,though.I looked down at his face and saw Kaiba glaring at me, weakly. It was still scary! "Kyaaa!" I fell back and hit my head on the random pebble that was probably just trying to get close to Kaiba, like any Kaiba fangirl. It hurt, alot! I groaned and held on to my head, flicking away that random pebble. Now I had an excuse to sue Kaiba.

I looked up and saw Kaiba grabbing his head in pain...I must have dropped it. "Oopsy...sowwy!...Wait, murder me? With what? Children card games? Che." Kaiba stayed silent and only glared at me with that 'I'm sooooo going to kill you soon' glare...it didn't scare me as much,though...since he was still rubbing his sore head. "But if you dye your hair then you'll be even **more** popular and you'll have fangirls by the buckets!" Kaiba hadn't stopped glaring, if anything I noticed that he glared even more! What is wrong with him, doesn't he know that everyone wants a few fangirls, here and there.

"Riiiight. I forgot you're a computer ner...with non-green hair...and plays childrens card games instead of using a gun to save the ones he cares about...who stops a gun with a card?...Sigh, You're so boring." I muttered to myself, but I knew he had heard me since he **still** wouldn't stop glaring at me. What is up with this kid and glaring? I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "Ano...hey! There's mokuba with your butler/chauffeur!"

Before Kaiba could turn around and look, Mokuba threw himself at Kaiba and hugged him tightly. It was such a cute moment! Especially since Kaiba actually smiled...well as much as Seto Kaiba can smile. "Nii-sama! You're ok!" Mokuba buried his head deeper into Kaiba's shoulder and I felt fake tears start to fall down my face. "I'm fine,Mokuba..." Kaiba hugged him back and that's when I thought I should put in my two cents, they were just too adorable! I sniffed and wipped the fake tears away. "Awwwww! Kaiba wuvs his baby brother!" Kaiba glared at me and that's when I knew I had overstayed my welcome, so I got up...but I swear that stupid random pebble was out for revenge! I stepped on it and tripped falling down on my face before getting up and kicking it away, faaaaar away!

"Righ, I only stayed here because I thought Mokuba shouldn't stay alone...now that you're ok, I'm **off!** Here." I took out a piece of paper and handed it to mokuba. "Call me when you need me, Ok?" Mokuba nodded, his face looking confused. "Thank you, nee-chan." I smiled and saluted, but I couldn't leave because /chauffeur...Roland? Decided to ask a stupid question. "You keep pieces of paper with your number in your pocket?" I turned to him and nodded, like it was the most common thing on the world, well to me it was! "After people ask you for your number sooo many times...you just...kinda have to adapt, I guess."

Roland sweatdropped. "That made no sense." I nodded and smiled brightly, making sure I didn't step on the random pebble that suddenly appeared where I was going to step, stupid pebble, she can't beat me. "I'm tired...soooo...Anyways, later!" I started walking away like the boss I was until I tripped on that stupid random pebble, i swear those pebbles have an army after me becuase this one had blood on it! Who did it kill?

* * *

I sighed and walked into the Game shop, seeing that all the lights were off. "I guess noone is home." I shrugged and walked up to my room, closing the door quietly. Last time I closed it loudly, grandpa came into the room with a huge spatula and looked murderous! I sat down on my bed, about to just relax when my phone started to ring...I didn't recognize the number but still picked up, because that's what sane people do!...Right? "Hello?"

The line was silent, there was no sound. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Ok, if this is some stalker person, I will kill you painfully with a children card game and then sit on you." The other line sighed and I could hear papers being messed with. "...Its Kaiba." I blinked and shrugged. "That applies to you,too, . What do you want?" I smiled brightly when I could swear I heard his head hit a desk, but that's too Ooc for Kaiba so I just let myself think it was all in my head.

"I have found your sister." I blinked and sat up straight. Boing! "...Where is she?" I couldn't really remember much of the dream that Clara gave me, but if what I remember is right...then she was with-"Sh is with the president of Industrial Illusion. Maximillion Pegasus." I glared at the phone and muttered. "That girly man? Should have known."

"What?" I blinked and layed back on the bed. "Nothing. Anyways, thank you. I'll do my end of the deal and then go look for Clara." Kaiba took a second before answering. "How will you get there?" I tilted my head and hesitated, not knowing the answer. I didn't know this was a freaking test! "Ano...eto...a plane?" Kaiba sighed deeply, probably tired from all of my smartness. "Good luck with that." I would have answered with a smart answer but the door started talking to me. "Lina-chan. Are you in there?" Oh, it was just yugi. I nodded my head and slapped my forehead when I figured out that yugi could not see through doors. "Yeah, come in, Yugi."

Yugi stepped in and smiled kindly at me, waiting for me to finish my phone call. "I will be gone for a few months. Look after my brother starting tomorrow morning." Kaiba sounded furious and so abrupt. "Wait, wha-" I heard the dial tone and sighed deeply, glaring at the phone. "That...ugh!"

"You ok?" I nodded and looked up at yugi. "Yup, how's grandpa? Do I have to go build my mini mansion? You know you're welcome to live with me, its only for short people like us!" Yugi's eye twitched at the mention of his height and I just smiled innocently. "He's doing ok, so no...we don't have to live in your mini mansion in the middle of an alley where we could get mugged. I pouted, noone knows how to have fun now-a-days.

* * *

Two weeks passed by and every day I had to get Mokuba in the morning so he could go to school and then in the afternoons so he could go home. It was fine with me since I didn't go to school,yet. I would be starting when the new semester started. At least I got to know Mokuba better...did you know that the little sucker is actually bad at playing childrens card games but really good at playing video games? Che, even I beat him at dueling and i suck at it! Some teenagers know nothing about good games anymore.

The sun glared down at me and glared back, it hated me because of how I said I loved winter...when there was not alot of sun. Ever since then he's been glaring down at me and making me extremely warm. I hated it but I had to walk to Mokuba's school, I flinched when I felt my phone ringing in my pocket and I **finally** knew who the number belong to...after having him call me every day. "Hallo?"

"How is he?" I smirked and spoke sarcastically, knowing that he hated when people spoke with sarcasm. "I'm doing good, how are you, Kaiba-san? Its good to hear from you,too, did you know that your minion pebble army has been trying to kill me lately?" Kaiba sighed on the other side of the line, I could practically hear him rubbing his temples. I pouted. "He's the same way he was this morning, Kaiba-san. He just got donw with school. I'm about to pick him up."

I waited a few minutes, hearing Kaiba click loudly on his computer, before he answered. "Has anything suspicious happened?" I blinked and frowned, hearing little children laughing loudly and running from the direction I was going. "Suspicious...not that I can recall...I've been staying in the mansion with mokuba somedays...so no, I haven't seen anything. Why?"

I saw Mokuba standing by the gates a few feet infront of me and waved happily at me. I waved back."No reason." There he goes again with his clicking. "Here comes Mokuba." I turned to Mokuba and smiled widely. "Hey! Did you have a good day?" I took mokuba's backpack and carried it, walking away after Mokuba gave me a hug. "Yea. Can we get ice cream today, too" I nodded and looked back when I saw a black car following us slowly. I narrowed my eyes and tugged mokuba towards me. "mokuba...stand by me." I picked up my walking a bit and hid mokuba from the view of the people inside the car, I remember how Mokuba got kidnapped so many times in the show. Not gonna happen when I'm around.

"What's going on?" Kaiba asked but I couldn't pay attention to what he said because the car had stopped right beside us. "A car just..." Four men stepped out of the vehicle and I pushed Mokuba forward. "Mokuba, RUN!" Mokuba looked at me with scared eyes and began to run away. "What is going on?!" Kaiba was still screaming in the phone and it hurt my ears. I turned around when I kicked a man where the sun don't shine and another in the shins and then ran with Mokuba, grabbing his arm to pull him when he was being too slow. "Some men in a black car are chasing us! "

My breath was coming in short gasps from all the running we were doing and when I finally saw the mansion...I tripped on the evil pebble. I guess Kaiba wasn't controling them,anymore. "Ahhh!" I fell on my face and felt rough hands grab my arms pulling me up to stand. "Mokuba! Run away! Get help-NO!" A man grabbed Mokuba and he struggled fiercely but he was no match against guns...why is it that some bad guys in the show actually have guns and not the good guys?

The man behind me pulled me towards the car and I began to struggle again...dropping the phone in the process. "Hey! Let go!" The man behind me growled and gave me one final tug. "Shut up, brat!" I could still hear Kaiba's voice coming from the phone a few feet from us even as I started to succumb to darkness from the hit the man had made to my head. "_analisa! Mokuba!_"

* * *

I opened my eyes carefully...remembering how last time I had woken up it was to the sun shinning brightly in my face, thanks to yugi. He had wanted me to see the beautiful birdys singing like the freaking disney princess' ,swear I would beat him up if I hadn't remembered that yami was inside of him. But it was completely white, no other color...no floors...was this a mental institute. Did Clara finally decide that I was crazy and didn't want to deal with me? "Well...this looks like a cool place to wake up...Hello!" My voice echoed and I laughed hearing it drift off. "LOL, it echos...I want my milkshake" I sighed, remembering the very delicious milkshake that I had lost thanks to Clara. "...Wait, No. I must resist the evil milkshakes of doom...they're probably in league with the random tripping have betrayed me!"

I looked around when I heard a noise and saw a short girl running in my direction, smiling brightly. "Princess! There you are!" I looked around the room that had appeared around me. "Princess...There's a princess in here? Where?" I looked around the room and noticed that it was like an ancient egyptian tomb...for royalty. I knew things about Ancient Egypt so that much I could tell from the room. There was gold everywhere, hieroglyphs on the walls...they looked freshly made and it looked very beautiful. There was even a picture of a woman sitting in a chair...but her face was torn off, that must have been the princess that the little girl was talking about. This could totally be my new mini mansion!

The girl giggled and I turned back. "Its you, my lady." I blinked and looked behind me to see if there was some creepy princess behind me. Nothing. "Who?" The little ran to me and hugged me tightly. It was very suffacating. "You, of course." She looked up at me and smiled brightly. A sudden thought hit me and I looked closer at the girl, recognizing her immediately. "You're...mana,arent you?" Mana looked at me and smiled brightly, like a little kid opening her presents on christmas. "Yes! You do remember me, my lady!"

I smiled nervously and pushed her back gently, afraid that she would use her powers on me. "Uh...sure...yes. What are you doing in my mini mansion?" Mana looked at me with confused eyes but she was still smiling. "Mini...mansion?" I cleared my throat and laughed loudly, showing my nervousness. "Nevermind...what are you doing here?" Mana blinked and tried to pull something out of her back pocket...whereever that was.

"Right! I wanted to give you this two cards! Its good luck from me for when you duel or if you're in trouble."Mana handed me two cards and I stared hard at them, recognizing one as my favorite and the other as the one ever girl wanted to have. Princess of tsurugi and Dark Magician girl...I thought they still didn't have that card,yet.  
"I don't know how to duel." I told her truthfully and she shook her head still smiling. " You will later on! Its my gift to you!" I smiled brightly and hugged her. I was a very touchy feely person. I loved hugs. "Please be careful, Princes...there are dark forces working against you...some that you have never heard of. The pharaoh will be upset if you are hurt." I blinked and tilted my head, Mana was slowly disapearing. "Right, Pharaoh...yami?" Mana shook her head, having a knowing glint in her eyes. "No. I have to go now. Good luck!" And she disapeared. Leaving me with more questions than answers. That's great...how do I get out of this mini mansion?

* * *

**A.N HOPE YOU LIKE IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.N YAY A NEW CHAPTER! I'M NOT DEAD...WAIT, WRONG STORY! UNLESS I'M REALLY DEAD AND I'M A ZOMBIE...THAT WOULD BE SO COOL! O_O I'LL BE LIKE BONES IN YGOTAS AND EAT 'BRAAAINNNNSSSSS'**_

REPLIES:

**INCONSISTENTTHINKER: lol that was a great talk we had! hope to hear from you soon.**

**AZARELROSE: Thank you sooo much! XD I'm happy you like it! I wonder who that pharaoh is too...O_O **

**SCAEVOLA2: some people have told me that too! XD I didn't even realize that Yami had said that! Thank you! and I hope you like this chapter!**

**IRISH8888:Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this one, too.**

**DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN YUGIOH! I ONLY OWN CLARA AND LINA...:'C MAKE ME CRY WHY DON'T YOU. I ALSO DO NOT OWN YGOTAS, JADEN'S QUOTE, AND THE SONG MISTER BY KARA!**

* * *

_"Hallo...Hallo! Anyone out there?" I yelled loudly, hearing my voice echo through out the place. After a while, it got very annoying hearing your voice echo. I jumped up and down turing around to see if there was anyone around...noone was anywhere...the place was deserted. "Ha-freaking-llo! Help!" I started to fake cry, feeling the claustrophobia start to kick in because the white walls felt like they were closing in. Maybe Mana should have woken me up right away...instead of leaving me. Alone...inside my head._

_ "I wanna get out of my mini mansion, now! I-i'll sacrifice the evil milkshake and pebble army!...Please...let me out!" I was starting to get sleepy, sometimes when I got upset i tended to get tired. I fell on my knees and bars decided to appear around me, making it seem like jail. "Oh no...I'm in jail now!...How did this go from mental institute, to my mini mansion...to a jail? Seriously! What is wrong with you, brain!" I groaned and grabbed a metal cup from somewhere, hitting the bars. "Let me out...Please." I looked up and saw a bright white light. "I see the liiiiiight! OMR on a bucket...I'm dead! My mother warned me that I would die by a mini mansion one day. I'm sorry for not believing you Mother!...She also warned me about a very girly man kidnapping me and making me drink grape juice with him..." I looked around, sighing when it didnt appear. "Nope, thank goodness." _

_ I looked up again and noticed the light growing bigger until it engulfed the whole room. "NO! I don't wanna die!1!" **(A.N: XD yes, the one was also said in the sentence)**_

* * *

I felt my body give a jolt, alerting me that someone had just dropped me on my head. I groaned and sat up slowly, looking around. I was in a jail cell...I knew it would happen one day. I just always thought it would happen to Clara. "Where am I?"

"You're in pegasus-sama's castle." I looked up and saw the man that said 'attention duelists' in the abridged series. I snickered and tried to point at him but my hands were tied with rope..." Are you into bondage, Mr. Kidnapper?" I think his name was Kumo...but I'll call him Sumo because it was a funny name for him. Sumo glared and pointed at the floor next to me. "Look at the floor beside you." I turned my head and saw a rock, about the size of a baseball, full of blood...or was it paint? Either way, I screamed and scooted closer to the wall behind me. "AH! That rock has blood on it! I don't want to be in a cage with a killer rock! I only stole candy from the store, not kill someone!" I began to fake cry and Sumo's glare intensified by ten. He really looked ugly when he glared.

"Your sisters body." I turned my head to the body next to the rock...and indeed there was Clara's body. She was in fetal position, it looked funny. "Clara..."I said sadly, looking closer at her chest. Sumo tilted his head to the side, trying to see what I was seeing and blushed when he saw some of Clara's cleavege...but that wasn't what I was looking at. "When did she get that milkshake tattoo?...I'm sooo gonna yell at her for not telling me!" I huffed and looked away.

Glaring at the floor, I felt Sumo's gaze on me. "...Your sister has lost her soul...and you're worried about a tattoo...Are you not worried about her?" I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back on the wall, keeping an eye on the rock. "Not really. She's a BOSS so she'll make it out alive...If anything...she'll probably scare the souls."

Sumo sighed and pointed at the **other** body next to me that I had conveniently not noticed until that very moment. "What about young Mokuba?" I shook my head and smirked at Sumo, poking Mokuba with my foot. "Kaiba will kill you for touching his little brother. Especially since you betrayed him." I saw a vein pop in Sumo's head and he was shaking violently. " Are you not afraid of me?" I looked at him and shook my head, an innocent smile on my face. "Nope...your pointy hair does not scare me. I mean, I have a friend with somewhat the same hair AND I'm behind bars with a killer rock...I think I'm the scary one here."

Sumo blinked. "What?" I sighed and tried to break the rope again, nothing. I pouted. "I'm not afraid of a spikeyhaired man! I already have two friends who have spikey hair, and one of them defies gravity! Hey, where are my cheetohs...anyways, did you know we're almost the same age?"

Sumo sweatdropped, probably not following my train of thought...much like how Kaiba couldn't either. I think the only ones who can are Yugi, since I live with him, and Joey...cause he thinks the same way I do. "You can't be more than sixteen years old." Sumo answered, smirking widely, thinking that he had the upper hand in my thoughts. I nodded seriously. "Ha,I'm seventeen."

Sumo facepalmed and I could feel like he was already at his patience...limit...thingy. He wouldn't last long now. "I'm 29, kid." Another sweatdrop appeared when I spoke next. "See! We're super close in age!" I smiled widely. Feeling happy that I wasn't getting tied down by a creepy old man...or a girly man. "Do you know how to count?" I nodded again and brought my hands towards my face, counting. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, twelve, thirteen, fifteen, seventee, twenty, twenty-four, twenty-nine. See! only three years apart." I held up my hand with three fingers up and he sighed loudly before looking back at me with wide eyes.

"How the hell did you untie the rope?!" I looked at my hands and finally noticed the ropes were somewhere on the floor...near where killer rock was.

_"Hey, kogi, kogi, mister  
Yogil jom bwabwa, mister  
Gure baron a mister  
Ne apuro ga mister_

_Hey, yogi, mister_  
_Ijen nal bwaba, mister_  
_Hancham baresso, mister_  
_Irumi mwoya, mister_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_mister, hey mister_"

I blinked and smiled widely. "The butt song!" I yelled loudly, standing up and moving my butt like Kara did in that song, which was mister. Sumo took out my phone from his pocket, a bright pink razor phone with an L chibi thingy hanging off it. See, I got that color because if some old man wanted to steal my phone, he would be too scared to do it. It looked funny when Sumo held on to it. "Ah, it seems that you're very important to Kaiba."

**.**

**.**

**.**

I laughed loudly looking at the killer rock next to me. "Did you hear what the pointy haired Sumo said, buddy?" I slapped by knee, laughing louder. "He...he thinks I'm important to Kaiba!" Sumo's jaw tightened. "If you're not important ...then why is he calling your phone?" I deadpanned, feeling the killer rock show the same expression. "Uh, maybe because I have been his brothers baby sitter...and also because I was speaking with him when you, his ex bodyguard,, kidnapped us."

Sumo didn't answer, instead he decided to answer a call...from **kaiba**, which I totally thought it was a bad idea. "Hello, Mr. Kaiba." Sumo smirked...but slowly lost it when he held the phone away from his ear. I could hear Kaiba's voice screaming on the other side. I took in a deep breath when I couldn't hear Kaiba's voice any more. I wouldn't interrupt him like last time...he had actually taped my mouth close. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, KAIBA! HE'S A MAN WITH POINTY HAIR AND A FAKE GUN! " Maybe that would help him when Sumo and the other guy show up in his place with fake guns and shoot at his briefcase...while Kaiba jumps out of a window...didn't his step dad die like that?

Sumo sighed, glaring daggers at me. "...How are you,Mr. Ka-" Sumo flinched. "You don't have to yell, Ka-" Sumo sighed passing me the phone. "Hold on...Kaiba wishes to speak with you." I blinked, was he stupid enough to let me speak with him...oh wait, kaiba couldn't do anything anyways. Sumo tossed the phone to me and I held it like L always did.

"Hallo, Kaiba-san. How may I help you?" Kaiba interrupted my greeting, getting right to the point. "Is Mokuba alright?" I looked back at Mokuba and nodded. "He's in the same cell as me...he's passed out." I said brightly, not letting Kaiba's bad mood ruin my fun. "Is there any way out? Can you get him out?" I dead panned, crossing my arms over my chest.

"...Yeah, hold on. Let me just get my helicopter and fly out of here. Its a friggin island, Kaiba. What do you think?" Kaiba sighed and I could hear his chair squeek in the background. "I'll be there soon. Keep him safe. " I nodded and smiled at Sumo when I saw him waiting impatiently. "Will do. Even if it kills me...with **fake guns**. Oh...and do be careful. **That briefcase, **which I still think holds all the food that you don't eat infront of us, ** will come in handy against fake guns.** Hint. Hint." I winked at the floor, feeling smart that Sumo didn't get the meaning.

"You weren't suppose to say 'hint,hint'. Kemo will probablly-" I looked up to see Sumo with a thoughtful expression, before looking at me. "Why did you say 'hint,hint'?" I smiled brightly and shook my head, some people were just not as smart as me. "I think I'm safe. Anyways...next time you see me, I'll probably be in a card. So hurry, Mokuba will be alone,then." Kaiba stayed silent, not knowing what I meant. "What?" I stood up and picked up killer rock, placing him on my head. He was so short! He needed to see the world from my height. "Pegasus stole my sister's soul and placed it in a card. He will do the same to me next since I'll annoy the heck out of him." I lowered my voice so that Sumo couldn't hear me. "And I'll try to buy you enough time, Mokuba will be fine if I keep them away from him. Hurry...oh and bring me my dang cheetos!"

"Wait-" I hung up the phone and threw it at Sumo, smirking. "There you go...and let the fun begin!"

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKE IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT!


	7. Chapter 7

**YO! SORRY I'M SO LATE...I GOT LOST IN THE PATH OF...WAIT, WRONG ANIME. MY EXCUSE IS THAT MARIK USED HIS ROD...(NOT THAT ONE PERVERTS!) AND TURNED ME INTO ONE OF HIS STEVE MINIONS. I GOT TO EAT ALOT OF ICE CREAM.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SORRY ITS SO SMALL THOUGH...I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE AND I WILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE TWICE AS LONG. ...*laughing like a maniac* that sounded so wrong!**

**Ah-hem...so ...yeah...**

* * *

**Replies:**

**IRISH8888: Thank you. I like lina too...shes acting the same way I would act if I were to meet the yugioh cast. lol Hope you like this chapter!**

**AZARELROSE: Kaiba will be in the next chapter, promise! They are out...kinda...sorta...we'll they at least got out of the cells. The pharaoh...is...someone that is not Atem...I WILL NEVER TELL but I promise there will be a mention on who the pharaoh is next chapter. Thank you!**

**SCAEHIME-KINGOFKING'S DAUGHTER: ...oh, goodnes...I think I just wet my pants with that crazed grin. O_O But next chapter will be twice as long and with alot more killer rock!**

**SWEETERTHAN CHOCOLATE: Yes, KILLER ROCK WILL RULE OVER THE EARTH! I will totally be a minion of killer rock. He is amazing.**

* * *

**********OMG LITTLE KURIBOH IS COMING TO A-KON24 NEXT YEAR?! I JUST FOUND OUT AND I'M ALREADY BUYING MY FREAKING TICKET! I WILL GET LOTS OF PICS AND STALK HIM AND I WILL SHOW YOU ALL! ...If you don't know who little kuriboh is then shames on you! He is the God of Yugioh Abridged! He's awesome! lol***********

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR YUGIOH ABRIDGED. I JUST LOVE IT. BOTH...ARE AMAZING. I JUST OWN CLARA, LINA AND THE KILLER ROCK.**

* * *

Oh, look another pillow...and another one...and another one. You would think that a jail cell wouldn't have so many pillows...maybe one filled with rocks instead of fluffy things, but this is Pegasus cell...so you never know what you may find in a place like this.

"...What are you doing now?" I turned my head in the direction of where Kemo was sitting down on the chair outside the cell. Moki was playing with a rock, keeping his distance from killer rock...which was right next to me. Kemo was staring at all the pillows that were lining up almost covering the window. See, I had a plan and I would go through with it whether Kemo was here or not.

"...Building a fort?" I told him in my very best 'duh' voice. Didn't he see the very awesome fort that was right infront of the window? He must have been blind.

"Why are you building a fort?" I sighed loudly, turning back to my fort. It was coming out nicely, it was very tall and it had two rooms and a kitchen...I needed to find some pots to put inside the kitchen.

"Answer me one thing, Kemo. If you do, I will answer you why I have built a fort infront of a **window**." I waited for him to answer and when I turned to him he was staring at me with a curious expression. I took that as his answer and smiled innocently. "Does your hair give you power to defy gravity?"

Kemo's eye twitched, and I laughed inside my head,he stood up and made his way towards our cell. "For the last time, No my hair does not give me the power to defy gravity or any other type of superstrength! I'm not your friend...what did you say his name was? Tristan?"

I smiled at him before turning back to the fort. "Then I can not answer your question." Kemo opened his mouth to say something when his phone started to vibrate...and he had it...in his front pocket...near that thingy that men have and females kick when they're in trouble. He picked up and stood up straight after hearing the voice. "Yes, sir...Right...I will be ther in a second." He hung up the phone and turned back to me.

"Be good and stay put. I'll be right back." He turned around and left closing the door quietly. I waited a few minutes before glaring at the door. "Che, yeah right." I opened the door of the cell and made my way to the other cells. there were ten in total and they all had beds with blankets. Just what I needed. I walked back to the cell holding the blankets in my hand, and saw Mokuba with his mouth open staring at me.

I raised an eyebrown and made my way towards the fort, closing the door behind me. "Yo, Pikachu. Come here." Mokuba stared at me for a few seconds before standing next to me while I tied every blanket together.

"Who's pikachu...and...the door has been open this whole time? Why did we not escape?" Mokuba poked my arm when I didn't answer and I sighed. "Did you want to get shot with invicible guns?...and...What? you don't know who Pikachu is? What has Kaiba been showing you? Video's on how to be a complete jerk?..." I sighed and made sure that the blankets were tightly tied together before making my way to the window.

"Come on, I'm getting you out." Mokuba ran to me and looked like I had just said that he could eat all the candy in the world. Man, Kaiba has deprived this child of sooo many things...I would totally destroy that when we got back. "R-Really? Through the window?" Mokuba gulped, looking out the window. "Why not use the door...like a normal person?"

I deadpanned and he sweatdropped. "Do you really think we're normal? I mean...come on...we got kidnapped by men with invicible guns and I speak with a killer rock who will go with you on your little journey." I tied one side of the blanket to the bed threw the rest out the window before turning to Mokuba and bending down to his level.

"Listen to me very clearly. **Once you're outside, run like hell and find Yugi and his friends. **I know you hate Yugi but just do this for me, they will keep you safe. **Do not leave his group. **Ok?" Mokuba nodded his head slowly before throwing himself at me.

"What about you, nee-chan?" I hugged him back and grabbed Mr. Killer Rock. "Don't worry about me. Pegasus won't do shiet to me." I grinned and held out Mr. Killer Rock. "Take Mr. Killer Rock aka Mr. KR with you. He will protect you from Kemo. Right, Mr. KR?" I looked down at KR and he nodded his ...well he said yes. "Good! Now climb down." I helped mokuba climb over the windown and down the blankets.

Mokuba looked up at me, his eyes showing fear. "Take care, nee-chan! I'll come back with help." I smiled and waved. " Right! Be careful. Tell yugi that I sent you." Mokuba stopped moving and I was about to ask him why when he fell, screaming his face off. He had run out of blanket, hadn't I seen that somewhere before...OH...right...oops. "Right...I kinda forgot about this part on the show...at least he's an anime character and wont die."

"Anime Character, you say?" I turned around quickly and saw Pegasus and Kemo standing at the jail cell. My eyes opened up widely, looking at Pegasus for the very first time. "Ah! Its the girliest man of this world!" I saw Pegasus's eye twitched and I did a happy dance inside my head...that is until he opened the door and walked towards me, pushing his hair away from his eye...The one that wasn't normal.

"Now...you will tell me all that I need to know, Analisa." I stared at his millenium eye and felt wind rush around me before the light switch was turned off and I was in complete darkness. This was totally not how I had planned things to go.

* * *

**[OUTSIDE POV]**

"Now My dear...Tell me what your name is..." Pegasus grinned scaryly. "and what your purpose from now on is."

Lina's head, which was looking down after Lina left her body, slowly looked up at Pegasus with blue blank eyes. **"My name is Analisa...Lina for short...and my purpose is to serve Pegasus-sama."** Lina bent down on one knee, head facing down. **" I will bring back Kaiba, Seto for you."** Pegasus smiled happily, happy that this magic trick had worked on Lina when it didn't work on Clara. It seemed Clara wasnt a very big believer of the supernatural. "Good...Act as Analisa...and I will allow you to keep this body. Help me capture both Kaiba's." The other Lina nodded her head and stood up, leaving the room to fullfill her purpose.

* * *

**DONE! WOO...SORRY ITS SO LATE...I HAVE NO EXCUSE. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: "ATTENTION READERS, MY HAIR DEFY'S GRAVITY!"**

**KAIBA MEETS 'LINA' AGAIN. LINA SEES HER PAST AND KILLER ROCK KILLS SOMEONE. WHO WILL THIS PERSON THAT KILLER ROCK KILLS? WHO IS THE PHARAOH IN LINA'S DREAM? WHO IS THIS OTHER LINA? WHY THE HECKS AM I ASKING YOU, AREN'T I THE AUTHOR...ESS? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES, I WILL TAKE SOME TIME THIS WEEK TO GO BACK ON OTHER CHAPTERS AND FIX THE MISTAKES!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

******I HAVE SOME PICTURES THAT I'VE MADE FOR THIS STORY...I WAS WONDERING IF MAYBE YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE THEM? I WILL ONLY PUT THEM UP IF SOME OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THEM...I'M KINDA SHY WHEN IT COMES TO SHOWING PICS I HAVE DRAWN. LOL ...AND...OMG THIS WEDNESDAY 10/03/2012 WILL BE MY 21ST BIRTHDAY...I'M GETTING SO OLD :'C *********

**REPLIES:**

**xXDARK-FALLEN-ANGEL: Yush, he's totally awesome! It was nice speaking with you btw! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**SCAEHIME-KINGOFKING'S DAUGHTER: I hope youre better and enjoy this chapter! **

**AZARELROSE: I'm sooooorry! I got this chapter out quickly, though so I hope it makes up for how long I took on the other! Well the pharaoh is revealed in this chapter...and Kaiba has finally arrived! But there's more trouble. Hope you like this chapter!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE MORE SERIOUS, BUT NEXT WILL BE FUNNIER, I PROMISE! ALSO THERES A FEW CHANGES OF POV...SO...YEA, JUST LETTING YOU KNOW. THERE MIGHT BE SOME SPELLING ERRORS OR MISTAKES IN HERE...I'M SORRY FOR THAT...I'M KINDA TIRED RIGHT NOW AND CANT' DO MUCH ABOUT IT. IF YOU EVER PLAN TO TAKE ACCOUNTING IN COLLEGE AND YOU DON'T LIKE NUMBERS...DON'T DO IT! ITS SO FREAKING HARD AND SO MUCH HOMEWORK! XD**

**ALSO I FORGOT IF I EVER DESCRIBED CLARA AND LINA...SO I MAY HAVE MADE A MISTAKE IN HERE...SO IF YOU REMEMBER IF I DESCRIBED THEM LET ME KNOW AND TELL ME WHAT I SAID THEY LOOKED LIKE. XC**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO YUGIOH OR YGIOTAS!**

* * *

My body hurt. There wasn't an inch where it didn't hurt and felt like it was liquid. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't do much except for grunt out in pain, but even then my voice came out in a whisper because something heavy was on top of my stomach.

I tried to turn around and open my eyes, but they felt heavy, the only thing I could do was open it half way before the light blinded me. It had been dark before I passed out in Pegasus castle...so had I slept for so long?

"Princess...Princess Femi." That voice...it sounded familiar. There was something that clicked in my mind when I tried to think hard on what that voice reminded me of but I kept drawing a blank. The voice was deep, soothing, and it seemed like he was a bit concerned. It made shivers go down my spine and body, when I heard it.

"Princess. Please wake up. You will be late to see your father." I opened my eyes slowly, blinking when the light got too bright and saw a blurry figure infront of my face. He was very handsome from what I saw. Very, very handsome...and looked **very very **much like **KAIBA! **I sat up straight, hitting the fake Kaiba's head in the process with my forehead. We both held our heads and backed away from each other.

"WTF...That huuuurt!" I whined, not carring that fake Kaiba was staring at me like I was crazy and holding his very red forehead. "Princess?" I looked at him, my eye twitching in annoyance. He was staring at me...so that clearly meant that he was speaking with me...but Kaiba would never call me princess in a million Years! That left only one thing...**OH MAH FRIKIN RA! KAIBA HAD BEEN BRAINWASHED BY THE EVIL MILK SHAKE OF DOOM! **

My eyes widened and I ran to him, checking his body to make sure that my theory was correct...I was NOT trying to feel him up...*cough cough*.

"Princess? Are you alright?" I looked up at him. His eyes held concern and worry. He was worried about me...He really was brainwashed. "Uh...Listen um...um..." I stopped speaking to remember something that was very important and by thinking my eyes turned away from Kaiba to look around. I was soo not in Kansas anymore. This place was beautiful. It was a complete garden, do you remember the very beautiful garden in aladin? Inside the castle and everything, the fountain where Jasmin would sit down and pet her tiger? Well it looked exactly like that. But it looked like it was from ancient egypt. The castle walls were incredible. I know my ancient Egyptian history so I know what I'm talking about...I have always been fascinated by it.

I looked down at my own body and saw a very beautiful silky white dress, it was long, reaching the ground, and there was gold around my neck. My skin was a bit darker too, my hair was even very dark brown instead of my beautiful color.

"Have you forgotten my name once more, Femi?" I looked back at Kaiba and saw him smirking, except this smirk wasn't the one that I had seen when he in the anime...come to think of it...His clothes looked like those of his ancient past Pries Set...**OMFR! I'M IN ANCIENT EGYPT! WHAT THE HECKS DID THE GIRLIEST MAN DO TO ME!**

"N-no, of course not...Priest Set?" I asked timidly, scared that I had gotten his name wrong. It had been a while since I had seen the episodes of their past. His name was either Seto or Set. And by the way that he frowned...it seemed I had gotten it wrong.

"You do not need to call me Priest when we are alone, Femi. We are childhood friends...afterall." I blinked...and blinked again. Kaiba was, I mean Priest Set was freaking smiling at me...had he ever smiled in the anime?

The sun's rays hit our hidding place, we were standing (well, Set was standing while I was sitting down) near some bushes where the sunlight did not reach. I wanted to scream out that i wasn't this Femi person...but the way that he was looking at me...like I was the most precious person in the whole world made me keep my mouth shut and just smile.

"Sister!" I turned my head to the left and saw Yami walking towards me, smiling at Set and I. Set stood straight and took a step away from me. "Sister, there you are...what are you doing hidding in those bushes?" Yami tilted his head cutely to the side and blinked. He was very handsom...I wouldn't deny that...but the way he said 'sister' made me want to puke. His hair still defied gravity, and had three colors...his skin was tanner...and he wore a skirt. I know its called something else, but it still looked like a skirt to me...even Set was wearing one and it made me want to laugh. Wait until I tell Kaiba that his past self wore skirts!

"I was...trying to find...um...a...snake that took my...necklace?" I smiled nervously and frowned when they laughed. They were not suppose to laugh! They were suppose to say 'oh, well let me help you look', these past selves are mean!

* * *

**[THIRD POV (OUTSIDE OF DREAM)]**

Everything was ready. Fake Lina had found out where Kaiba was hidding and Pegasus had sent his men after Kaiba, it helded that Pegasus and Fake Lina could access Lina's memories and find out what would happen and when.

"The Gay Clown has lost." Fake Lina's voice sounded over the microphone piece that she had hidding in the ear, she had left Pegasus castle while Yugi and Fake Kaiba were fighting because she knew that he would lose and Kaiba would get away. She was making her way to where Kaiba was suppose to appear next, which was in a few minutes.

"Yes, you could have told me what would happen. That is what I brought you here to do." Pegasus voice sounded over the ear piece, sounding very annoyed. Fake Lina kept walking, even if she wasn't the real Lina, she had a mind of her own and it seemed that the Real Lina's stubborness passed off onto her. Everything was going according to her plan, even if Pegasus didn't know what her plan was.

"You brought me here to hand over Kaiba...and that is what I will do...in my own way." Fake Lina turned off the ear piece and stood inside the forest hearing the helicopter land a few yards away from where she was hidding. Time was almost up...she needed to make Kaiba believe that she was the real Lina.

* * *

**[REAL LINA'S POV]**

"I am not eating that." I turned my head away when Isis tried to make me eat the nasty looking food. I was not very picky when it came to food...but that looked plain nasty. I hated it.

"Princess Femi, you have never been one to push food away. What is the matter?" Isis asked quietly, not wanting to others to hear, but it seemed that Set had heard and he was staring at me again.

I sighed and went to scratch the back of my head in frustration, when I remembered that Set had scolded me for doing so earlier. 'A woman should never act in that manner...' Stupid sexist!

I had gotten mad at him and followed Yami to where we were supposed to eat. "I...just don't feel well enough to eat this...**delicious**...food." My nose scrunched up when I said delicious and I heared the Pharaoh laugh loudly next to me. I looked at him and he smiled brightly at me.

"It seems that you have finally gotten your mothers attitude, my dear daughter. I was beginning to worry." The others laughed around us and I looked down, pouting. Why did it seem that everyone was out to laugh at me? I wasn't that funny...was I? Should I take up comedian like my uncle who didn't win any money?

"Your daughter is looking more and more like your wife, dear brother. She is coming of age to be wed, is that correct?" I turned my eyes to the evil mustache, nickname I called him because I hate mustaches...and I can barely spell it which I also hate. He was trying to get Princess Femi to marry someone...who? His freaking son who he wont recognize as his own until much later on in the show?

Pharaoh, I wont say his name because it is freaking long, looked at evil mustache and smiled patting my head fondly. "Yes, she is. Why, brother? Do you have someone in mind?" Evil mustache smiled and walked towards me, putting his hands on my shoulders. I tried very hard not to shiver at his touch, not because I thought it was oh so great...but because I had a feeling that he was planning something very aweful.

"As a matter of fact...yes, I do. Someone who has been loyal to us from very young...someone who I can trust to take care of my dear niece..." He made his way around everyone in the dining area, every one of the pharaohs priests. And stopped right behind Set.

"Someone that I have trained to take great care of my precioius niece when we are both gone. Priest Set." There was silence in the room, noone dared breathe a word...noone dared move, waiting for whatever Pharaoh would do. Pharaoh stood up and looked at Priest Set and then at me...before smiling brightly. "That's a brilliant Idea! I was very reluctant to let my daughter marry a prince from far away, I did not want my only daughter to leave me. This solves every problem I had with any marriage she would have." Yami turned towards me and smiled,patting my shoulder, before whispering a 'congratulations'.

I looked around the room and saw everyone smiling and laughing happily at the engagement that had just happened...wait...I thought Set was in love with Kisara and that's why he was so freaking obsessed with Blue eyes? Then why the heck was he getting engaged to this Princess Femi person?

I looked down at my hands to figure out exactly where it had gone wrong. What had Clara and I done to change the plot? My hand twitched, wanting to scratch my head again, and I groaned. I hated not being able to do what I wanted! I hated the past now! "Congratulations, Princess. I know that Priest Set will take very good care of you." I looked at Isis and smiled, I was very good at faking, noone could tell. Except maybe Priest Set because he had gotten my attention and was pointing at the garden...which meant 'let us speak in private'

I walked towards the garden, after excusing myself, and waited for Set to arrive. The sun had set and it was dark, the only light was that of the full moon high on the sky. The temperature had fallen quite a few degrees and I shivered when the wind blew. "It seems like our future has been decided." I turned to Set and smiled kindly, before turning to stare at the moon...I really did love the moon.

"I guess..." I whispered and shivered again when the wind blew harder. I loved the cold better than the warmth...It just seemed like a higher chance to live through in my opinion. But I was weird like that. "You do not seem to share everyone's thoughts on this engagement." Set looked at the moon, avoiding my gaze and I pouted. "It's...it is not that I do not share everyone's thoughts...its just...I...have a few things on my mind. At the moment I did not even realize that...Wait...did you just say 'engagement'?" I lied through my teeth and it seemed that Set believed me this time. I didn't lie about the first time, but acting shocked over the revalation that I was engaged clearly was a lie.

"Yes, did you not hear High Priest Akenaden and your father?" Set asked me, turning fully towards me, again looking at me like I was completely insane. I shook my head in fake confusion. "No, like I said...I have a few things on my mind...who am I engaged to?" Set looked away and stared at the moon again, speaking in a soft voice which I didn't hear. When I told him to repeat it, he turned towards me with something in his eyes that held so much passion and tenderness that I let out a small gasp. "I said 'you are engaged to me, Princess.'..." I blinked, the truth finally dawning on me... and the last thought I had before fainting..was 'what the cheese muffins have we done with the plot!'

* * *

**[OUTSIDE POV]**

Fake Lina waited in the shadows of the trees. Her eyes trained on the one spot where Kaiba was, as he stood there staring straight back at her.

Fake lina smiled, trying to copy the real Lina as much as she could. Which was hard for her, because Lina was filled with many emotions and she was not afraid to let everyone know how she felt, Fake Lina wasn't very good at showing the emotions that weren't hers.

"Kaiba, you're finally here!" Fake Lina walked towards Kaiba and smiled kindly, making Kaiba narrow his eyes. "Where is Mokuba, Analisa?" Kaiba's voice held no emotion, his eyes blank. Fake Lina stopped moving and stared at Kaiba for a few seconds before smiling again, even if it looked tight.

"H-he was suppose to be Yugi. I freed him so that he could run to Yugi and let them help him. Why? Is he not with them?" Fake Lina tilted her head to the side and blinked. Trying to act innocent. Kaiba stared at her again before making his way towards the castle. "No. Pegasus has him...I'm a bit confused,though, Analisa. Didn't you say you would be inside a card because you would cause Pegasus trouble?" Fake Lina followed after him, trying to get into Lina's thoughts and figure out if she ever said that. But something was keeping her from doing so.

"Y-yes, but I got away after I set mokuba free. It seems that Pegasus didn't think much of me and so he let me free...I had to leave that place. It was horrible." Kaiba looked back at Fake Lina and frowned. His mind was coming up with different reasons for why Lina was acting different. Before, she had acted sarcastic towards him as if she resented him because of something he didn't understand...and now...she was acting as if she had given up on that way...she hadn't even mentioned saving her sister, which she had spoken so much before about saving her.

"Really? Did you find your sister?" Kaiba looked around the castle, the door that they had just entered to go into the dungeon was dark and creepy. If he believed in the supernatural he would think there were ghosts running around the halls. The only light was coming from the moonlight that was shown in the small windows.

"Sister? Oh...you mean Carla? I couldn't find her anywhere, it seems that Pegasus keeps her somewhere other than in the dungeon." Fake Lina pouted, imitating Lina as best she could. **'Hey! Who the muffins are you?'** Fake Lina flinched when a voice inside her head screamed and pounded on the imaginary walls of her thoughts. She knew who that voice belonged to...it seemed like Pegasus had lied to her about how long the Real Lina would be out.

"Carla?...What's wrong with you, Analisa?" Kaiba turned his head to fake Lina, noticing that she was holding her head with both hands as if something was inside her head. That's when he heard Mokuba's voice. "Nii-sama! Get away from her! That's not the real Lina!" Kaiba turned his head to where Mokuba was, Mokuba was holding on to a rock that seemed to have...blood on it, they were inside a cell, he along with a girl with dark red long hair that was laying down on the floor.

"Mokuba? What's going on?" Kaiba asked Mokuba, trying to open the door. Once the door opened, Mokuba ran out and stood infront of Kaiba, looking straight at the fake Lina.

"Who are you? Where's nee-chan!" Mokuba's hands tightened their hold on the rock and it seemed like it vibrated before Mokuba looked down, nodding his head. "Give nee-chan back!" Fake Lina only had a few seconds to look up and her eyes to widen before the rock hit her between the eyes...making her fall on the ground, passed out.

"Mokuba? What the hell did you do to her?" Kaiba bent down next to Lina to check on her injury and noticed the gash on her head was bleeding, but other than that everything seemed normal. Her eyes twitched a few seconds before groaning out and opening them slowly. "Ouch...why does my head hurt..." Lina looked at Kaiba, blinking once before screaming and moving away from him. "You! Stay the heck away from me!" Mokuba and Kaiba stared at Lina, as if she had lost her mind. She looked afraid...or maybe not afraid but definetely emberrassed.

* * *

**[LINA'S POV]**

My head was hurting badly, after fighting with the fake person who was controlling my body earlier. I thought that maybe I would be ok when she left but I had woken up with a huge pain in my forehead...GAH.

I opened my eyes slowly, looking up trying to let my eyes adjust to the room. And that 's when I saw him...Set! He was bending down near me, his face looking down at me. I freaked out and scooted away from him. "You! Stay the heck away from me!" Kaiba and Mokuba stared at me...wait...mokuba? I looked around and saw that we were in the dungeons again, the door to a cell was wide open, KR was on the ground near my body and Clara's body was still on the bed inside the cell. CLARA! I got up, getting dizzy before shaking my head and running to Clara's body.

"Clara! Clara please wake up!" My eyes started to water, remembering that Pegasus had sent her to the shadow relm, or where ever he sent the souls when he captured them in the cards. I checked her body for any injuries, promising myself that however many injuries she had was the amount of times I would hurt Pegasus. She only had a few scrapes. "Clara...please wake up...Nee-chan!" I put my head on Clara's stomach, it was squishy after all, feeling like I had really lost a sister. I had changed so much of the plot, or at least that's what I thought, that I didn't know if anyone would be saved from being a card. I could have already lost her.

"She won't listen to you, dear Analisa...Her soul is right here." I looked towards the voice and saw Pegasus with Kemo standing behind him. Kaiba had pushed Mokuba behind him, glaring at Pegasus. Pegasus was holding a card with Clara's picture, she was standing straight looking to the front. She would be boring and do something like that. I already had my pose for when I turned a card, planned out. It would be epic.

"Return her, Pegasus! We have nothing to do with you trying to revive your beloved wife!" I stood up, feeling lightheaded from the blood loss. Pegasus glared at me with his good eye, clearly he wasn't very happy that I had called him out on his plan...or maybe that I knew about it. "Um...can I rewind and not let you know that I know your secret plan?" I asked out, smiling nervously. The only response I got was more glaring. Great, thanks big mouth!

"Nee-chan!" Mokuba ran towards me, hugging my stomach and at some point he had gotten Mr. Killer Rock. He was trying to protect me. How sweet. Pegasus smiled evily and looked down at Mokuba.

"I know a way to keep both you quiet, Analisa...same way I got your sister to be quiet abou the plan." Pegasus reached up to touch his bangs where they covered the millenium eye, looking down at Mokuba. My eyes widened and I covered Mokuba from Pegasus's view, bending down to cover all of him. "NO! Nee-chan!"

* * *

**[THIRD POV]**

Lina's body hit the floor and Pegasus looked down at a card, smiling happily at what he saw. "Hm...it seems Analisa was the comedian of the two girls. Here Kaiba...A gift from me to you." Pegasus held out the card to Kaiba and Kaiba took it silently. The card's photo was of Lina posing. One right hand was on her waist, the left was raised to her left side, pointing at the sky. Her head looking towards her left hand, smiling brightly.

Mokuba fell on his knees and patted Lina's cheek, trying to wake her up. "Nee-chan...nee-chan, wake up..." Tears began to fall down Mokuba's face, falling quietly.

"Don't cry, Little Mokuba. Analisa gave her soul for a good cause...to save your life...to bad she can't save you forever."

* * *

**:D WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD? WAS IT BAD?**


	9. Chapter 9

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! OR IN ROMAJI [ MERI KURISUMASU, MINNA-CHAN!] hope everyone had a great christmas or which ever holiday you celebrate. For me...i got sick yesterday night...and then got woken up in the middle of the night when the walls in my room began to shake cause it was thundering...i seriously thought that maybe the apocalypse wasn't the 21st instead it was yesterday because those were not normal thunder! And then I fell alseep until 2pm today cause I got sick and I woke up to freaking snow! It wasn't alot but I live in Texas...we rarely get snow so I'm happy it snowed!**

* * *

*********Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I'm so happy with all the reviews I get so I will ive every single one of you a gift. A picture. I will draw anything you want me to draw...like Yugioh characters or comics. I'm not very good but I will try my best. Or if you want something to happen in the story just let me know in a PM and I will try to put it into the story!*********

* * *

**Sorry its been so long. I kinda got writers block for this and I had the chance story...i will write chapters every two days from now on...or maybe four days.**

**RANDOMNESS: Ok...so this will be my new little addition to the story. Every chapter I will add something random, whether it be from my life or anything. First randomness note...I LOVE KOREAN MUSIC! My favorite bands are: SHINee[Onew is my fav member], MBLAQ [Lee Joon is my fav member], SS501 [Kim Hyun Joon is my favorite member], TVXQ, EXO-K. For girl bands it is : F(x) [Luna is my all time fav member along with Amber.], 2NE1 [CL is my fav], and many many others!**

* * *

REVIEW:

SIMPLICITY-SHITSUBOKU: Thank you so much for reviewing! I like making it dramatic a bit so it will sound like a movie sometimes lol Oh em gee! I'm happyz you havae those cards! They're my all time favs! Mokuba is cute! He's Mokemon I would totally want that pokemon lol

SCAEHIME-KINGOFKINGS'S DAUGHTER: Hm...I haven't thought about it. I just made her up on the spot...so I'll see if she'll have an identity later on.

AZARELROSE: Lol Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. She is zee princess! Hm...I always wanted him to stay with someone...and since Kisara died...well...that was a perfect moment for me to add this character. I'm sorry its so late though!

NAMEWITHNOMEANING: heh heh I like your name, its cool. :3 I have continued! i think Lina is a bit slow when it comes to important things. She will be freaking out much more later on lol

NOVA2ACEGIRL: I have madez the next chapter! Hope you like it~!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! OR YUGIOH ABRIDGED! OR F(x)**

* * *

WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER:

**"Don't cry, Little Mokuba. Analisa gave her soul for a good cause...to save your life...to bad she can't save you forever."**

* * *

**Nu ABO- F(x) [Luna's part]**

_"Cham eongddunghada mannai_  
_Naman nollji_  
_Naega jeongmai yebbeo_  
_Geureongdamyeon dwae_

_HUMMING~_

_Mystery, Mystery_  
_Molla molla ajig naneun molla_  
_Gibon gibon saranggonshig_  
_Saramdeure ibyeolgonghing_  
_Hysteric, Hysteric Dolla dolla naneun neomu dalla_  
_Nae mamdaero nae ddeutdaero_  
_Choha choha Nu ABO_

_Na na na na na na na na nananana Na,_  
_Na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na nananana Na,_  
_Na na na Nu ABO"_

I stopped singing after the last word, trying to remember the other parts of the song. The Korean language was so freaking hard to pronounce! I only learned my favorite singer's part, anyways. I looked around. "Um...t-that's all I know." Everywhere around me there was darkness...or this really dark misty substance floating and it made me kinda freak out since...it was a scary misty substance. And I left Killer Rock behind so he could protect Mokuba...so now I don't have any protection again anything! "I guess you shadow people don't like my singing?" I asked the shadowy misty stuff, which I will now name bob, when I heard moans of pain.

The shadow people sure didn't like my singing. I heard a familiar noise beside me. "Well, that's all I know...So, sorry! I'm not very good at remembering songs unless the music is playing." I yelled at Bob when he whined about how I should sing more songs. The shadow mist gets very bored here. I had met Bob when I had first woken up. I could hear him maning and whining around me...and I told him to shut up...but he didn't. Bob made a noise again and I gasped loudly. "Eh! Really? I would have never guessed! You can sing?...Can you sing for me?" Bob made a sound that went on for two minutes straight and when he finally stopped I began clapping loudly, cleaning my tears of awe away. He was really good. "That was beautiful! Brilliant! You guys should be on a show that I'm making."

There was another noise and I smiled happily, making my way through the darkness. What I was looking for, I didn't know, but I was determined to find it. "Ah, its called 'My crazy imaginary singing buddies!' The winner will get the chance to scare Seto Freaking Kaiba..." I stopped again, trying to hear Bob...it was sometimes hard to translate their language. I didn't really speak 'moan of pain' very much. "No, you can't take his soul." I sighed when he moaned again. He was getting a little annoying, all these shadow peoples only think about two things...taking souls and bodies from humand and moaning...heh...that sounded so wrong.

"No, no. You can't take his body either...but you can take Triistan's body! His voice gives him superstrength!" Bob spoke again, sounding like he thought I was lying. Bob was pretty amazing though...he was keeping me company until I found someone who I could actually speak to. "Yeah! I've seen it in action. He saved me from a flying shoe once."

Bob spoke again and I laughed loudly at how he discribed Tristan, Bob was one funny guy. "Yeah, its the guy with brown hair. His voice is creepy and he used to be in a mafia gang back in season zero, i think. I miss everyone." I pouted, remembering all the fun times that the gang and I had. Especially when I tripped most of them. Except for Joey since he was my buddy in crime.

"Nee-chan!" A voice, that sounded oddly familiar, yelled in the distance.  
I sighed sadly. "I think I can even hear that one kid who gets kidnapped a lot. I miss him...What's his name again?" I asked bob and he answered back with a question that everyone asks when they think of Mokuba. I jumped in place trying to make Bob believe me. "Seriously! He gets kidnapped in all of the seasons!" I stopped for a second, tapping my chin in thought. "I think his brother is into incest...'cause-" I got interrupted by the same voice again.

"Nee-chan!" The voice was crying, I could hear it in his voice. I groaned, I hated it when people interrupted me!

"Let me finish mah story, Mokemon! Anyways, there was this one episode where-" I got interrupted once again when I felt something crash into my back. Dang, that hurt like a cheeto bag.

"Nee-chan! You're ok!" The voice of Mokemon was hugging me from behind, as we were both on the floor. That little kid should try out for football or something.

I groaned. "No, Mokemon...I did not tell you to use Tackle...Wait...Kyah! Get this Mokemon off of me, Bob!" I extended my hand towards Bob but he didn't help me. Instead he asked me a question...something like 'Is this the kid that gets kidnapped a lot?'. How mean is he? I mean, I'm tackled by a Mokemon and he still won't help me! "Yes, now help me!" I screamed at him.  
Mokemon was still crying, I could feel the tears on my back and it felt weird. "Nee-chan! Th-they have onii-sama! He..." He stopped speaking and began crying louder. I had to cover my ears since he was right on top of me when he did that.

Bob made a noise and I nodded, hugging Mokuba. "Shh, its ok. Your brother will be joining us shortly." I did exactly what Bob told me. He had told me that if I didn't shut up Mokuba, he was going to eat his arm...not a very pretty picture.

Bob made a shocked noise and I glared at him. "Oh, shut up, stupid shadow misty thingy! Seto Freaking Kaiba is welcome here anytime he wants." Bob said something sarcastic and totally wrong by the way, and I gasped loudly, still holding on to Mokuba. "Le Gasp! Take that back! I sooo do not like him!"Bob mimicked me, this time I got fed up. "SHUT UP!" I took off my shoe and threw it in the direction that bob was at. Bob again made a mimicking noise, almost sounded like 'na na nana na'. I could feel myself growling at him.

Mokuba stopped crying, looking at me with those big puppy eyes of his. "N-nee-chan...are you ok?" He asked in a quiet voice, he was so freaking adorable!

I nodded eagerly, trying to ignore Bob mocking me from behind. "Yup! Anyways, how did you get here?"

Mokuba wiped away his tears with his little hands. "Well, after you fainted...Pegasus took my soul away, too." He began sniffing, like he was about to cry again, and I panicked. Bob wasn't helping at all since he was singing some ridiculous song.

"Huh...Girly-man is getting on my nerves...I haven't even been able to find Clara." I looked around, I hadn't really been looking for her. Mainly because Bob kept distracting me...it seemed that Shadow people get very bored here since they don't have any entertainment.

Mokuba looked up at me, again. "Have you looked?" Gah! He could read my mind! If you can hear me, Mokuba, clap your hands! I waited a second and Mokuba didn't clap...instead Bob did. Huh...so that's why he knew I liked Kaiba...WAIT! NOOOO, I do not like Kaiba!

I nodded slowly, hearing Bob laughing behind me. "But the shadows have also told me that they haven't seen her." I pouted in fake sadness, its not that I don't care about Clara...I just know that she will be ok. She took on a very evil kid once when we were ten so I think she'll be alright.

Mokuba tilted his head to the side, clearly not believing me that there were shadow people. And I laughed, standing up. "Yeah, Moki." I turned towards where Bob the misty shadow was standing. "I would like you to meet my buddy! This is Bob. Bob, this is Mokuba." Mokuba stared at where I pointed with a look that said 'I think she finally lost it', but I didn't pay much attention since Bob had spoken to me. I smiled. "Yes, his nickname is Mokemon. …" I laughed when I heard Bob's awkward greeting. It seemed that he didn't get a lot of visitors. "Bob says Hi."

Mokuba blinked. "Uh...H-hi." Bob spoke again and I shook my head rapidly, hugging Mokuba to my side. "Nope, hes just a bit shy. He's only twelve or thirteen, after all." Bob spoke again and I laughed, remembering how I acted when I was Mokuba's age. "Yes, I was exactly like Moki. Clara was the one who took me out of my shyness by stealing my cookie at lunch time."

I was about to say something else, when I heard Mokuba groan. He was bending over holding his head. "Moki? What's wrong?" Bob told me what was wrong with Mokuba and I gaped at him. I couldn't be left alone again! "No! He has to stay with me! He can't be alone here." Bob told me something else and I glared, panicking over Mokuba's now fallen body. "Don't apologize! Just stop him from being taken somewhere else!" I hugged Mokuba's body to my own, smacking his face a little to get him to keep his eyes open. "Moki!..." Mokuba began to slowly disappear in my arms. I could feel the tears falling down my face. "Moki!" I tried to hold on to Mokuba, his bottom half had already disappeared. I couldn't do anything. Bob said something else but I didn't hear him. Mokuba had already disappeared...and that's when the tears began to fall down my face.

* * *

[3RD POV]

Mokuba groaned when he woke up from that horrible dream. He thought he was still with his nee-chan, in her arms where he felt safe but instead, he heard another voice.

"Hey,...Heyo?...You ok, kiddo?" The voice was soft, and sounded similar to his nee-chan's.

So he slowly opened his eyes. "N-nee...chan?" Everything was blurry...but it still looked like the place where he was last with his nee-chan, that gave him hope that he might be with her still.

The voice cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uh...I guess I am your nee-chan...um...I could never understand Japanese honorifics." The voice sighed sadly, patting his hair with a cold hand.

Mokuba sat up and his vision cleared up. He could see someone that looked like his nee-chan. "You're not Lina-nee-chan?"

The girl froze in her place, staring at Mokuba with open mouth. "Lina?...You know, Analisa?" Her voice was growing steadily towards excitement when Mokuba nodded.

Mokuba stared at the girl in front of him. Now that he could see her better, he noticed the small differences: like the fact that she had dark red long hair , her skin was lighter than his nee-chan's and this person looked a few inches taller. Mokuba opened and closed his mouth a few times before anything came out. "Who are you?"

The girl stood up and extended her hand out to him, to help him stand up. She was smiling, something that was different from his nee-chan. She smiled with her lips together...where as his nee-chan always showed her teeth when she smiled. "You can call me Clara."

* * *

[NORMAL POV]

I looked around, wiping away the tears. It had been a few minutes since Mokuba had disappeared and I had gotten up to see if I could find him. Everything looked the same! "Mokemon! Where are you, Mokemon!..." Bob spoke again, he had apologized a million times when Mokuba had disappeared. Apparently he can't help me when a human disappears. "He will respond to either. Mokuba!" Bob spoke again and I looked around quickly, trying to find where the person was, that Bob had told me had just entered.

"Huh? Where?" I looked to my left and I could see a body on the ground, passed out. I couldn't make out who it was from this distance. Bob spoke again and my eyes widened. "Is that...a body...and you think its Moki's brother?" I walked towards the body and noticed the coat. Yup, that was Kaiba. Only he would wear that in this show. I poked Kaiba with my shoe, turning him over so that his body was facing up. He was passed out. "Yup, that's Kaiba."

Kaiba groaned, grabbing his head. I bent down to his level, huggin my knees to my chest. "You awake?"

Kaiba opened his eyes and frowned. I knew something that was going to piss me off was about to happen. "No, I'm still asleep."

I glared. I hated when he was sarcastic with me! He's a butt hole! I stood up and began to walk away. "Oh...well, in that case. I'll be going now."

Kaiba sighed dramatically, well everything that Kaiba does is dramatic...oh em gee! Kaiba is a drama queen! Hahahahahahaha...hahah...hahah...ha..ah. He slowly sat up. "Where are we?"

I looked towards Bob. "Shadow?" See I went back to calling him 'shadow' because he thought Bob wasn't manly enough for him. So...I think Kaiba thought I said something else.

"The shadow realm? You believe in Pegasus' hocus-pocus crap?" Kaiba stood up, his legs shaking. That's the same way I was when I had woken up. Something to do with leaving our physical body or something.

I tilted my head in confusion. It took me a second to understand what he had said. "Not really. But...HEY!" I snickered, remembering what I had seen in those weird dreams of mine. "Did you know that in Ancient Egypt you use to wear a skirt?" Kaiba stared at me with a dead panned expression, guess he didn't believe me. I sighed. "Hey, don't give me that look." I suddenly felt a head ache and I grabbed my head. It hurt. "Oh...oh." I knew what was about to happen. I hated having visions!

Kaiba looked around. "Where's Mokuba?" He hadn't noticed what I was doing, since he was looking around for his little brother...That's when everything around us changed. The scenery was familiar...great, Ancient Egypt here we come!

* * *

**AN: Sorry its so short...but like I said...i'm kinda sick at the moment. I will start writing the next part today and then post it in two days. If I don't then you can yell at me through a PM and tell me to get off my lazy butt and start typing! LOl**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry its so late, and so short. I began classes and didnt' have time to update. So here's the chapter. Its pretty lame...but...its still something.**_

* * *

_**REPLIES:**_

_**NOVA2ACEGIRL: *looking down* I'm sowwy! I was sick and I just wanted to update...please forgives meeee!**_

_** AZARELROSE: Mokuba's nickname is the best lol. Hope you like this chapter.**_

_**NAMEWITHNOMEANING: Yush it is! Its amazing...and it hurt my brain when I tried to figure out the meaning 0.o Thank you, I got better...but I got sick again since my stupid professor made us run outside in the freaking cold!...ehem...sorry about that.**_

_**KAITO THE SHADOW WRYA: Thank you so much! :O that just made me happy!**_

* * *

_**AGAIN, SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER...I'M GETTING STARTED TO FINISH MY COLLEGE CLASSES TO TRANSFER TO THE UNI...SO...i KINDA NEEDED TO START FOCUSING ON MY WORK. I WILL HAVE SOME FREE TIME BUT...I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH SINCE I HAVE CLASSES ALL WEEK. **_

_**IF ANYONE WANTS TO JUST CHAT OR SOMETHING, I AM MORE THAN WILLING TO CHAT WITH ANYONE, JUST SEND ME A PM! I GET BORED JUST STUDYING...I NEED THINGS TO DO!**_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN YUGIOH...OR YGOTAS :C**_

_'Where are we?' _Kaiba asked, looking around to get clues as to where the heck we were. This wasn't a normal vision...This looked too modern. Maybe even in the future...but when you're in the Yugiohverse you can never really tell what's from the future and what's not.

I shrugged, looking under a couch that had randomly appeared in the room we were in. Slowly, things began to appear. Like the huge window...actually this looked an aweful lot like Kaiba's office. I sat down on the couch and waited for something to happen. Usually, I didn't have to wait so freaking long for things to happen.

And I was right. A few seconds after sitting down the door opened and an older Kaiba stepped in. NO, not Gozaburo, BUT and actual older looking Kaiba...like in his mid twenties! Both Kaiba and I stopped what we were doing...which was breathing at the moment when the older Kaiba and and older me walked into the room. My eyes were like this O_o

The older me looked more...mature. More happy. Not that I was happy with my life so far, but she just shined. Weird.

The real Kaiba walked towards me and we stared as the older us laughed (well, older me laughed and older Kaiba smirked.). They looked like they were happy...too happy if you ask me. I needed to do something about it, I didn't like these happy-go-lucky older us.

Older Kaiba sat on the chair behind his desk and older me...I'm getting tired of saying that so their names will be Kaiba2 and...um...Me2! Cause its funny. Anyways Me2 sat on the edge of Kaiba2's desk, talking about random things having to do with things that I did not know about.

Both of them didnt notice us...I wonder why. I walked towards them and jumped up and down, waving my hands over my head but they didn't look.

_'What are you doing?' _I turned to Kaiba and smiled, Kaiba would never understand my uniqueness. I just shrugged and turned back to the other peoples but I could feel Kaiba pulling me from the back of my shirt...I just crossed my arms and pouted when I felt the wall on my back. Stupid tall person.

_"_So what do you think? When should we tell them?" Me2 asked Kaiba2 with a huge smile on her face.

Kaiba2 sighed, sitting back on his chair. His eyes never leaving Me2. It gave me goosebumps to see the way the older Kaiba was staring at older me. That...was freaking creepy. And apperantly Kaiba thought so too because his eyes were wide...huh, that's the most emotion I've seen on him since I met him. Well...I stole his blue eyes card once and he had looked pretty mad...I can still remember the color his face had turned. It was scary.

_"_I don't really care. As long as you tell them soon...its getting very hard to keep it a secret." Kaiba2's voice had gotten deeper...if that's possible, he was staring at Me2's stomach...I wonder if older me ate something...cause that looked like a bulge on the stomach...wait...did I eat a person?!...heh...bulge. I gasped loudly when Kaiba2 actually SMILED! I looked around, trying to see if any puppies died! Or a shoe or two so I could throw them at Kaiba2 because I didn't want another puppy to die!

Kaiba grabbed on to my arm when he saw I was getting off my shoe. He knew me so well. I tried to pull my arm away, pulling as hard as I could except Kaiba held on tightly. I sighed...he was so mean!

Me2 stood up and patted her chuby stomach, rubbing it with affection. I leaned over to Kaiba and whispered loudly._ 'pss, Kaiba...Kaiba...Kaaaiiiibbbaaaa.'_

Have you seen the tick marks on anime people when they're pissed? That's exactly what Kaiba had on his head now. He didn't even answer me, only tightening his hold. So I took that as a sign that he was listening, so I went on._ 'I think...the older me ate a person.' _Kaiba looked at me with a 'wth' expression and I pointed at older me's stomach. _'See...its a bulge...she ate someone...' _I gasped loudly._ 'Its Mokuba! Where the heck is mokuba...OMG I ate freaking MOKUBA!'_

Kaiba smacked the back of my head, but he was staring at me2's stomach...and the way that older kaiba and older me were hugging...so affectionately...eek!

I felt a pulling at the back of my head, not my hair, but like a sensation. Like someone was pulling me backwards and I closed my eyes gabbing hold of Kaiba's arm. _'Kaiba...I don't feel so good...' _Kaiba turned to me and caught me when I fell limp...I was still conscious but I couldn't move. My body began to slowly fade, same as Kaiba, the last thing we saw was older me and older Kaiba still hugging tightly to each other.

When we opened our eyes we were inside the cell we had first passed out in...or where I had passed out. What was going on? And then I heard a groan coming from behind me, when I turned...I saw Clara in all her glory, glaring at me.

* * *

**What did you thunk? Good, bad or worse?**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok, so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I actually uploaded it sooner cause I had a very important question.**_

* * *

_**IMPORTANT!**_

************************ON MY PROFILE, THERE IS A POLL. I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANTED ME TO ADD THE MOVIES INTO THIS STORY? LIKE MAKE IT A CHAPTER? **

**I already have some Idea where I want to add it and what I want to happen. But I need to know if you guys would like me to add it to this story. If yes, I will be adding the pyramid of light in two chapters, before the whole big five traps Kaiba inside his virtual world thing. And the bonds beyond time one after that arc is over. So what do you think?************************************

* * *

_**This chapter would sound better and you would understand a bit of the song in the middle of the chapter if you listen to 'touch' by miss A. You don't have to but I would really recommend it.**_

_**Hope everyone likes this chapter and the next one will be up in like...,maybe two days since I have classes tomorrow morning. SO on Saturday?**_

* * *

_**REPLIES:**_

_**AZARELROSE: Lol, I was eating some chinese panda cookies and I just thought Mokuba looked like them...so that's where I got THAT idea. lol I updated! Let me know what you think of the poll!**_

_**EVEE11: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! THank you! I try my very hardest...my hands even bleed because of how hard I try to make it the way it is. *sniff sniff* Thank you though, that means alot to me taht you think its amazing and funny!**_

_**KAITO THE SHADOW WRYA: Yay! Heres the update!**_

_**NOVA2ACEGIRL: Yush! I am forgiveeeen. Thank you!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR YGOTAS...I DO, HOWEVER, OWN LINA AND CLARA *gets hit on head with high heel shoe* oK SO MAYBE I DON'T OWN CLARA...BUT I STILL OWN LINA!**_

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

_When we opened our eyes we were inside the cell we had first passed out in...or where I had passed out. What was going on? And then I heard a groan coming from behind me, when I turned...I saw Clara in all her glory, glaring at me_

* * *

"Oh...shnap..." I stood up quickly and backed away, raising my hands as if they could protect me from Clara's anger. But I knew better...nothing could protect me from Clara. Before I spoke up again, I heard a groan coming from the cell next to the one we were in. It could only be Kaiba since I could barely see the purple of his...trench coat...thingy. "C-clara...I-I can explain everything." I whispered out. Years of knowing Clara had shown me that if you speak in normal voice when she's angry...she'll thing you're yelling at her.

Clara's glare hadn't left her face, taking a step forward she cracked her nuckles loudly. "Explain what, Analisa?" She took another step forward and I took a step back, bumping into the cell. I could see from the corner of my eye how Kaiba had gotten up and was staring at us. The jerk wasn't even helping me!

I stayed quiet, knowing that anything I said would be used against me...just like they tell you in the Miranda rights. She was the dang po-po I tell you! Clara's glare worsened and I flinched. "The fact that you ate my freaking milk shake, left me once we came..." She looked around the cell, not even noticing Kaiba. "_Here._ Leaving me to fend for myself when I was stuck with a freaking Pedo-bear with an obsession for grape juice...while you were living in a freaking mini-mansion in an alley way? Is THAT what you're sorry about?"

I blinked. It was so on now! I crossed my arms over my chest. "First of all, _CLARISA, _that milk shake was freaking _mine_. You stole it from me when I didn't want to buy you anymore chicken nuggets. Second of all, how the hell was I suppose to let you stay with me when I didn't even know what was going on? I didn't even know you were with the white haired pedo-bear..." I blinked, realizing something for the first time. "Hey, have you noticed how every pedo-bear in every anime show has white hair...well most of them anyways."

Clara blinked, nodding her head seriously. "Yeah, they do, don't they...maybe that's why Chris dyed his hair white."

Chris was one of our very best friends in the whole world. He had his own place and we stayed there most of the time when we lived back home...we didn't know he liked little children though. You see every time he saw a little baby he would start squeeling and trying to carry it...our other friend Yoli said that it was because he adored little kids and was Gay...but we didn't believe her, he always tried to rape us when we bent over to pick something up so I never believed it.

I nodded my head rapidly, remembering a memory. "Yeah! Like that one time that I was bending over to pick up one of my notebooks that I had dropped when I wasn't paying attention and he came behing me and said, _'Imma rape you so you better run, bitch!' _"

Clara began to laugh loudly, falling on the ground holding her stomach. "He would do that!"

When Kaiba spoke up both Clara and I jumped, not expecting him to talk...we may have...kinda...forgotten about him. "Will you two be so kind as to _shut. Up._" Kaiba was glaring at us...it was kinda scary.

It seemed to make Clara pretty angry though. She had begun to shake in her place...like a vibrator...I snickered to myself, earning 'wtf' looks from both of them. "Did..."Clara looked at me, her mouth wide open. "Did he just tell **me, ** the magnificent and amazing **me**, to shut up?!"

I tilted my head to the side, wondering if she was going crazy. I mean he was right there infront of us...how could she have not heard him? I blinked. "Um...no?"

Clara deadpanned at me. "I just heard him say it, Lina."

I narrowed my eyes, she had tricked me! She's such a butthole. "Then why did you ask?"

Clara sighed, shaking her head from side to side, making her hair fly. "You...are a very special case, Lina." That was it. I hated when people called me special! I was not special, I was Unique! Just like everyone else!

I hmphed and turned to walk out the cell door. "Your face is a special case!" I could hear Clara getting angry again and turned around just in time to see a very familiar rock fly towards me. Before it could hit me in the face I held out my hand and caught the rock. "Ha! You missed, poopey-face! I would like you to meet Killer Rock also known as KR. He saved Moki and me from a couple of bad situations. He wuvs me." I hugged KR to my chest. He was so loyal to me!

Clara huffed, walking closer and closer towards me...except I didn't notice since I was still hugging KR. "You wont die by a Killer Rock? Then you will have a _death by suffocation!_" Clara grabbed to my neck and squeezed tightly, I could feel my cheeks and face turning purple. I would have died for reals if Kaiba hadn't pulled me away from Clara.

I could see Kaiba rubbing his temple, guess we were really annoying him. "If anyone dies today, it will be _you_. " Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Clara before turning to me. "Mokuba still needs Analisa..."

Clara smirked, having a knowing look in her eyes...I wonder what she was thinking. "Sure...**Mokuba** needs lina." Kaiba glared daggers at Clara but she wasn't staring at him, she was lookinga round the cells.

I looked around also, trying to find mokemon. "where's Mokuba BTM?" I asked, going from cell to cell trying to find the small body of a mokemon...he wasn't anywhere.

Clara was mouthing the word 'btm' before turning to me with a confused expression on her face. "Don't you mean 'btw'?" I looked at her trying to figure out what 'btw' meant...be the world? beat the witch? Yeah, that had to be it. I shrugged and walked to where Kaiba was, rubbing his head even harder...heh heh that sounded gross.

Clara sighed, kicking a cell. "I swear I will kick pegasus pedo-bear ass for sending me to the shadow relm...or where ever the fudge we were! "

I waved my finger from side to side. "Ah-ah, in this place you play a childrens card game. You can't actually kick his ass." Clara stared at me with the look of someone just realizing that the world was round. I guess she had forgotten about that little fact.

Clara sighed after a short while of thinking. "Crap...that's right...hm...I'll just shoot him with my invicible guns!" Clara extended her hand towards me and pretended to shoot, making me sigh in annoyance. Sometimes...she was just too much.

"Been there, Clara, Done that. It wont work...Ah!" It took me a few seconds to yell out when Kaiba began to push me towards the exit, he wasn't too rough but I could still feel how annoyed he was of our bickering. Sometimes it was pretty fun to make him annoyed, he always acted OOC when he was annoyed.

* * *

We had been walking around for quite some time. I had asked Clara how long we were walking around and she looked at her very pretty invicible watch on her wrist and told me it had been five minutes...she said that every time I asked so I think that maybe it was broken.

I walked backwards, looking around my surroundings, trying to find Mokemon. I got so bored that I even began to hum one of my favorite songs. Even Clara knew the song, but it took her awhile to figure out what song it was. "Is that _'Touch' _?"

I nodded my head, hearing the song inside my head. It was a very pretty song...well the rhythm of the song, anyways, the lyrics were really sad. Plus '_Miss A'_ was my favorite Korean girl group...along with F(x) and many others. "Yup, its my fav song eva!...I wish my shadow buddy was here right now...he would be singing with me..."

I pouted. I really missed my shadow buddy...but Clara **had** to put in her two cents like always. "I know the english lyrics...and I still sing better than you." I glared at Clara when she said that...she wasn't a good singer at all. She just screamed. We glared at each other, and opened our mouths. IT. WAS. SO. ON!

**[ Lina is speaking in Italics and Clara is speaking in bold letters.]**

**My closed heart cannot love anyone** _Dadhin nae gaseumeun_  
**I believed so **Nu-gudo sarang-hal suga eopt-da  
**but my heart is opening before I knew it **_Keureohke mideo-nneunde_  
**My hardened heart cannot be thrilled again **_Eoneusae nae gaseumi yeolligo isseo_**  
I believed so **_ Kudeun nae gaseumeun_**  
but my heart pounds every time I see you **_Tashineun seolle-il suga eopt-da__**  
**__ Keureohke mideo-nneunde Neoreul__ bol ttae-mada _

_ nae gaseumi ttwiiyeo_

**You touch my heart baby (touch touch)**_ You touch my heart baby (touch, touch)_**  
You touch my heart baby (touch touch) **_You touch my heart baby (touch, touch)  
_**You touch my heart with your soft hands **_Budeureoun songillo_  
**You touch my heart baby (touch, touch) **_Nae ma-eumeul eorumanjyeo (touch)__**  
**_**You touch my heart baby (touch, touch) **_You touch my heart baby (touch, touch)  
_**You took away all of my heart (touch) **_You touch my heart baby (touch, touch)  
__ Nae ma-eumeul modu da Da da kajyeo kasseo (touch)_

We stopped singing when Kaiba stopped walking and glared at us. He had a really scary glare. "What did I say before?"

Clara ran behind me, pushing me towards Kaiba. She probably thought he wouldn't do anything to me...she was so wrong. Last time I annoyed him he hit me with a stapler. That was not fun. I smiled sheepishly, trying to push Clara away. "We'll shut up now..." I smiled nervously when he still glared at me, which I noticed wasn't as fierce at the glare he had given Clara. Kaiba turned around and began walking away...but not before uttering his favorite phrase...'hn'.

Clara came out of her hiding place and scratched the back of her head. "He's almost mastered the Uchiha glare...that's scary." I laughed quietly at what she said. The Uchiha's did have a scary glare...well, except for Sasuke...he just looked funny. Clara sighed when we looked everywhere. We still couldn't find anyone, anywhere and it seemed like we were the only ones here...in this creepy castle...alone...forever and ever...with no food...well, maybe some grape juice...but still. Can you see the creepy level? "Maybe he's with Yugi and the others."

Kaiba and I looked at Clara, raising an eyebrow. Me, cause she actually said something useful and Kaiba cause he was confused as to how she knew that yugi was there. Clara decided to answer Kaiba's unvoiced question. "Everyone knows about Yugi. I mean come on...Yugi beat **you**, the best duelist in the world, and everyone knows the rest of his friends. Pegasus made it known that he invited Yugi since he defeated you really badly..." Clara stopped talking when she saw Kaiba's expression. "Why are you Uchiha glaring at me?"

I covered my mouth when I saw that Kaiba was, in fact, glaring at Clara. If looks could kill she would be dead and buried twenty feet underneath us. Guess losing to Yugi was still a sensitive subject for him. Kaiba turned his head towards me. "Lina, you better control your sister...before I throw her off the island."

I blinked when Clara got behind me again. Probably knowing that Kaiba always went through with his threats. "That's no good...Clara and I can't swim. So if you throw her off, I won't be able to save her."

Clara and Kaiba stared at me with what looked like sweat drops on their heads, I poked clara's and it exploded into tiny droplets...huh...that's pretty cool.

* * *

We were walking outside of the castle near the bridge when we heard the voice of the angel we were looking for.

"Nii-sama!" We turned around in time to look at Mokuba throwing himself at Kaiba, hugging him like his life depended on it.

There was a slight smile on Kaiba's face and it made me want to go 'Aww' but I knew Kaiba would probably try to kill me if I said anything, so I kept my mouth shut...but Clara...was a different case. She turned to me with a microphone, don't know where she got it from, and cleaned a tear away. "Aww, isn't this sweet, Analisa? The two Kaiba brothers are finally reunited after the young Mokuba was kidnapped because the older Kaiba disappeared..." I could see Kaiba snapping his head towards Clara, glaring like there was no tomorrow and I covered my mouth, again. Clara was so gonna get it, but she didn't even see it! She was still speaking. "For you folks out there please go check on your poor little puppys. They might have died when the older Kaiba brother smiled. Please go and check on the small animals! You may be able to sue older Kaiba and win a bunch of money!...would you like to add anything, my dear sister Analisa?"

Clara passed the microphone at me, smiling like she had just won a billion bucks. I tried to stop myself from laughing when I began to speak but it was really hard, so some giggles escaped. "You're quite right, Clarisa. But by the glare the older Kaiba is throwing your way...I suggest you run very fast and very very far."

Clara tilted her head to the side. "Glare?" When she turned to Kaiba and saw the glare, her whole body turned pale. "Oh shisnit..." She turned around and ran away. I couldn't even see where she was. I felt something collide with my back and I took a step to try and regain balance. Mokuba was clinging on to me. "Nee-chan!"

I smiled brightly, he was just so adorable! I turned around and hugged him tightly spinning around as I did so. "Oh em gee, Mokemon! You're alive!" Mokuba began to laugh, even though he was still crying. He looked so happy to be hugging me...that or the fact that I had promised him I would let him eat as much candy as I possibly could when we got back to Domino.

"Lina!" I turned to the voice and saw Yugi smiling brightly at me, with the rest of the gang smiling. They looked creepy. "Mokuba said you'd be here but we weren't sure!" Yugi's smile was contagious, he was just as adorable as Mokemon.

I opened my mouth in mock shock. "You didn't believe mini-Kaiba..." I stopped, turning to kaiba when I remembered something. "BTM..." I could hear Clara yelling 'BTW' in the background and I nodded, remembering it was BTW and not BTM. "Right, BTW. I used to think your name was Kaiba instead of Seto...sorry about that." I smiled sheepishly when his only response was to raise his eyebrows.

Someone blocked my view, hugging me tightly to their chest...area. Ok, so it was definitely a woman. "Lina! You're alright. I thought something horrible happened to you when Mokuba told us Pegasus kidnapped you!"

I patted whoever it was on the back, still not being able to see their face. "There, there. Everything's ok now." I heard sniffing behind me and I turned my head towards the person. It was Clara. She looked like she was crying.

"You...You're cheating on me with tea, Lina?" Tears began to fall off of her eyes and my eyes widened. Playing along with Clara. Everytime that Clara and I acted like we were together, people would get really awkward. We did it once on our mothers and they stared at us for a few minutes before congratulating us because, and these are their words, 'better for them to be together, then for them to be with complete strangers'. After that...we kinda quit trying to play that prank on them.

"Huh? NO, of course not, Clara. I am not cheating on you with Tea's boobs...which are pressed right on my face..."My eyes widened and I began to 'panic', whispering loudly, where everyone could hear I began to try and reach Clara with my hands. "I think they just moved by themselves, Clara! Help me, they're gonna eat meeeeh!"

Tea huffed and backed away, crossing her arms over her chest. "...And you ruined the moment."

Clara and I looked at each other and then at Tea, our eyes like 'O.o'. "There was a moment?"

I could hear Kaiba huffing behind us, probably annoyed and irritated with how we were acting. But I didn't care, he was a poopy head and mean and...he deserved what was going on. "Lina, buddy!" Joey came running out of nowhere and hugging me the same way I had hugged and spun Mokuba. "We came to save you!" Joey screamed right near my ear which hurt like a mofo. I was going to have a serious talk with him, later.

I blinked when he put me down, trying to not fall on my ass. "Thanks..." And that's when I saw him...my favorite Yugioh character. The cutest of the cutest...Ryou! I could feel my face heating up just like his was since I was staring at him. "Oh...em...gee."

Clara looked around Joey and saw Ryou, I heard her facepalm. "Oh crap...Fangirl moment in 3...2...1..."

I smiled brightly and ran to Ryou, stopping right infront of him. "HI." I waved my hand, acting shy. I always acted like this when I was talking with someone I was crushing on. He was just so adorable! And I loved Bakura! Ryou...or...Bakura? IDk which one it was but one of them was just staring at me with him mouth kinda open, he looked like a fishy. I bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lina."

Ryou's face turned bright red and he bowed back, his bow was deeper, almost bending in half. "Oh, he-hello. I'm Lina,nice to meet you, Ryou...uh..." His face turned twenty shades of deeper red and tried to correct himself. "I mean, Hello, I'm Ryou Bakura, nice to meet you Lina-san."

I couldn't control myself anymore, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He was so FREAKING ADORABLE! "Awww! You're adorable!"

I could hear Clara speaking in the background but I didn't care. I was hugging my favorite character. And he was actually hugging back! Which was a shock since he was pretty shy in the anime...I thought for sure he would faint.

"Hm, I guess she's replacing you already mini and older Kaiba." Clara was speaking with both Kaiba's and I let go of Ryou when I heard mokuba say a sad 'w-what?'. Aww...I felt bad now. Mokuba looked like he was about to cry and Kaiba had an eyebrow raised.

Clara blinked. "Shouldn't we be getting out of here? We're practically the last ones here."

Everyone seemed to finally realize that and they started moving. Some were arguing with Kaiba, asking him to let them go on his helicopter, while the rest were looking around. When Kaiba kept saying no, I walked towards him with Mokemon next to me. We had our deadly puppy eyes on. "Kaiba-kun..." I asked in the girliest and cutest voice I could come up with, which wasn't very good since I wasn't girly at all, and Kaiba looked towards me. His eyes narrowing, he knew that I wanted something. "Can you give us a ride back?...On you super amazing helicopeter?"

Clara facepalmed again. "Its heli**copter**, Lina. Not heli**copeter**." I blinked...huh...that was a stupid way of saying helicopeter.

When Kaiba looked like he would say no, I nudged mokemon and we both turned up our puppy eyes...everyone waited silently for Kaiba's answer. When he sighed, everyone knew we had won.

I smiled brightly and then glared at the rest of the group, using the whiniest voice I had, I mimicked everyone. " '_Thank you, Lina. You're the best. You just saved us the trouble of looking for a way out of the deserted island. You're our hero._' Aw, thank you, you guys. You're all great. I did it because I lo-" I was abruptly stopped when Kaiba interrupted me. His voice sounded far away.

"Lina! We're leaving without you." I looked towards the helicopter a few feet away, everyone was already inside. I ran towards the helicopter. "Ah! Don't leave me!"

* * *

**WHAT DID CHU THINK?**

**dON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING HOW THE MOVIE CHAPTERS WILL WORK, PM ME AND I WILL LET YOU KNOW!**

**Sorry about the mistakes, I tried to get them all but I'm not sure If I got them all.**


	12. BBT part 1

**_Ok, so this is the chapter where the movie starts. I wanted to do BBT first since its a bit easier for me to do. This doesn't follow the story so there might be some confusing. If you have any questions just ask me. Lina will be the only one who has a big part in this part, Clara will only be in it for a few seconds, she will only make an appearance once or twice. _**

**_The beginning has lots and lots of Kaiba 'cause the movie has no freaking Kaiba! That movie needed to have some Kaiba since Jack made an appearance at the beginning of the movie!_**

**_The very beginning of this chapter was kinda stupid...It wasn't my idea but my friend thought it would be funny if I did that. That is all her fault if it sucks. If it doesn't suck then I did the whole thing *wink wink*_**

**_On another note...I finally got a computer with a camera! So if anyone wants to Skype, let me know in a PM! Yay for camera's in computers!_**

**_Um...Yeah...I will be doing at least two or three chapters of this movie and then the next movie after the battle city part since that's when it happens. Hope you like it. Enjoy!_**

**_WARNING: SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES. I WILL GO BACK AND FIX THEM BUT IF ITS REALLY BAD THEN LET ME KNOW AND I'LL FIX IT RIGHT AWAY!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: i OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR LINA AND CLARA!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: BBT**

_Once upon a time, in the normal universe, two girls sat in their apartment watching a movie. But not just any movie...it was the Bonds Beyond Time movie. Their names were Lina and Clara. Best friends since they were born._

_On screen you can see Jaden, Yusei and Yugi in the opening and Lina grabed popcorn and threw it when they only showed Yugi. "Boo, Yugi! You suck! Show Jaden, with his smexy butt, again!" Lina's voice turned manly when they didn't pass Jaden again. "YOU SUCK."_

_Clara stretched her arm towards Lina and smacked it, making lina spit out the popcorn she had just put in her mouth. "Yugi is the best Lina!...Now shut up, I wanna ses what happens!"_

_Lina turned her head towards Clara, rubbing where Clara had hit. "We've seen this movie a thousand times!" Lina's voice became high and annoying, trying to be as whiny as she could. She knew Clara hated it._

_Clara glared at Lina. "No, we've watched BBT abridged a thousand times. We haven't seen the real thing yet." Her eyes narrowed further when she remembered why they hadn't watched the real thing. "If I remember right...we haven't seen the real thing because you thought it was annoying and wouldn't compare to the awesomeness of the abridged movie."_

_Lina smiled nervously, not paying attention to the movie. Of course Clara was right. Lina had only seen two minutes of the movie before turning it off and putting the abridged movie on because she didn't think it was funny. "Huh..." When she turned back to the tv they were showing Jaden possing and Lina threw her arms in the air, making Clara's popcorn bowl fly, Lina didn't even pay attention to it. "Go Jaden! I really want to say all of his abridged lines when he speaks." _

_Clara laughed when she heard Jaden rap. "I know right...I love Yusei, though. He's just so...SMEXY." Clara began to get a dreamy look and she spaced out, thinking very naughty thoughts of Yusei. Lina shivered when she heard Clara laugh and scooting as far away as she could from her._

_Suddenly the song 'You're not me' came on and in stepped Seto Kaiba with all his glory...and cape like jacket._

_"Don't say if I were you, Or tell me what you'd do, Or things would be if You were in my shoes  
Cuz you're not me" Lina dance around the room to the theme music, not paying attention to Kaiba. _

_Kaiba turned his head towards Clara and crossed his arms. "I thought you liked Yugi?"_

_Clara scoffed, stuffing her mouth with cookies she had found inside her pockets, since her popcorn had been thrown across the room by Lina. "Of course, I love Yugi...Yusei is just...so smexy." Clara got another dreamy look until Kaiba threw some of Lina's popcorn at her. Clara flinched. "Wait, you're not even in this movie...why are you here?"_

_Kaiba huffed, clearly not liking that he wasn't in the movie. He thought he should be the main character in every single movie they made. "I may not be in it...but I'm still amazing. I already know it will suck since I am not in it."_

_Out of nowhere another theme music came on, which was LK's Brooklyn rage song. In stepped Joey with his blond hair. "That's the most I've heard money-bags speak, Nyeh!"_

_Lina stopped dancing and stared at Joey, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "Where's your brooklyn accent?" Joey shrugged, scratching the back of his head. When he spoke, he was speaking normally instead of the accent that he has in the show._

_Clara and Kaiba facepalmed when Joey answered. "Oh, its just for the show and movies. I actually don't have an accent in real life...and I'm not from Brooklyn, Japan either."_

_Clara and Lina's mouth opened wide, not expecting him to say that. Lina's eyes began to water. "Le gasp! How could you lie to me!" Clara's eyes narrowed at Lina, not liking that she didn't include her. "You mean __**us**, right?" Lina shook her head, still staring at Joey. "But especially me! I thought we had something special, Joey! I even shared my milkshake with you!" Lina began to cry loudly, not noticing the look Kaiba was giving her._

_Kaiba stepped forward, towards Lina. "You shared your milkshake with me, too."_

_Lina froze in her place, you could tell she wasn't even crying since her face wasn't wet. Leather shoes came on and Lina froze even more in her place, knowing exactly who had come in._

_"And me." Everyone turned towards the voice and saw Bakura smiling evily at everyone. _

_"Which one are you?" Clara asked, confused since she couldn't tell the difference between Ryou and Bakura, like Lina could. Bakura's smirk grew even wider. "Bakura."_

_Everyone gasped, their hands over their mouth. "LE GASPO! Lina is a milkshake whore!" Clara screamed, not seeing everyone flinch at how high her voice got._

_Another person stepped in, no theme music. "She shared with me, too." Joey began to cry when he saw who it was. Mai Valentine was standing infront of everyone, You could hear Joey cry 'why did you cheat on me, Mai' from the background, but she payed him no mind._

_Everyone, except Joey who was crying in his corner, turned to Lina their eyes wide in shock. Clara stepped forward. "Lina...do you...roll that away?" She asked quietly, not knowing this side of Lina if it was true._

_Lina simply sat down on the couch and began eating her popcorn again, shruggin when she saw that everyone was still staring at her. "Meh."_

_Bakura smirked. "That's hott."_

_Mai narrowed her eyes, not liking the evil aura coming off of him. "Aren't you a ghost person? You shouldn't like that...that and you're how old? That's called pedo-bear syndrome."_

_Bakura glared at Mai. "My **character** is an ancient Egyptian ghost living inside the body of a young boy-" Everyone began to snicker and Bakura's glared got worse. "SHUT UP! I DIDN'T WRITE THE DAMN SCRIPT!..." Bakura cleared his throat, fixing his shirt. "Anyways, I'm actually an actor. I only **act** as a 5000 year old thief." _

_Everyone nodded their head, saying 'riiiight'. Lina turned to Bakura, annoyed that they wouldn't shut up so she could see more of Jaden's smexy self. "What are you even doing here? You're not in this movie...or any other for that matter...And everyone in here is acting OOC! Where the heck is Yugi and Yami, anyways?!"_

_Everyone backed away from Lina, never seeing this grouchy side of her. Everyone, except for Bakura, that is. He simply sat down next to Lina and put his arm behind her, pulling her close to him. "Yami and Yugi are signing autographs as we speak...and I came to see my favorite whore." Bakura smirked at Lina, giving her a signal that she didn't understand._

_Lina's face brightened when she understood. "OH! Hold on then." Lina turned towards a door behind them. "MARIK! BAKURA IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Everyone began to laugh loudly, knowing that Lina wouldn't get it unless some explain to them that Bakura had meant her._

_Bakura growled, grabbing Lina's arm. " I meant you. Now, why don't we go play a game in my room?" Bakura began pulling Lina's arm but Lina was trying to get free._

_When that didn't work, Lina began throwing popcorn at Bakura. "No! Marik! Your boyfriend is gonna rape meeeh!" She began to bite her arm, following exactly what cosmo from Fairly oddparents did, it seemed to work for him so clearly it would work for her, too._

_"No, he's not." Lina and Bakura turned to Kaiba. "Not while I'm around." Kaiba grabbed Lina's other hand and began to pull. Bakura and Kaiba were pulling in different directions, the only noise you could hear in the room was Lina's cries of pain. They didn't even seem to understand that they were hurting her._

_Clara stood up and cheered for both of them. "Go OOC battle!" When Mai pushed her off of the couch, Clara got up and glared, ready to start a war._

_Bakura stopped fighting, getting a brilliant idea. "I have pocky, Lots and Lots of pocky in my bed."_

_When Lina stopped struggling, he knew he had gotten her. "What flavor?" Lina asked in curiosity. Her eyes shining with the thought of so much pocky in one place. _

_Bakura smirked. "Chocolate and Strawberry."_

_Lina got up quickly and started making her way past Bakura towards the door. "I'm in." Before she could make another step Kaiba began to pull her back towards him. "Let go, poopy-head!"_

_Kaiba growled in annoyance, hugging her tightly to his chest. "Never! You're mine! I got you preggers!"_

_There was no noise in the room. Nothing could be heard except for the crickets that had somehow gotten into the room. _

_Finally, after five minutes, Clara stood up in shock. "WHAT?!" _

_"I'd still do her." Bakura shrugged when Mai turned around with wide eyes, shocked at what he said._

_Lina sighed, looking at Kaiba like he was crazy. "you know its just a fan fic, right? It didn't actually happen."_

_Kaiba's eyes began to water, falling on his knees. "B-but..." Tears began to fall and he started crying his heart out. "I don't have any kids or wife in the any of them! I'll die alone!" _

_Lina hugged kaiba's head to her stomach, looking at Clara as they both spoke at the same time. "Forever alone." Lina nodded her head slowly, sad that this Kaiba was crying. "There, there. You'll have Mokemon with you."_

_Speaking of Mokemon, the pokemon theme song came on and in stepped Mokuba...in his...Pikachu glory? "You're pregnant, nee-chan?" Mokuba turned to Kaiba. "Nii-sama, where do babies come from?"_

_When noone spoke, Lina spoke up, her voice and face serious. "The vagina."_

_Clara smacked the back of Lina's head, making her fall on the ground, knocked out. "She meant Virgina!" She bagan to laugh nervously, along with everyone else. "Why are you dressed as pikachu?"_

_Mokuba shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his cosplay. "It makes me feel strong!"_

_Mai sighed, this wouldn't get any better...and they wouldn't start anything important. "Why...don't we get on with the movie?"_

_Everyone, except lina who was still passed out on the ground, turned to the audience and bowed._

_**"We hope you like this! Innocent. But. Deadly. Cookie. Does not own YGO, YGOTAS, or anything that is already owned by someone who can sue her. ENJOY!"**_

* * *

I yawned, my head resting on the desk. I was so tired...I had stayed up all night sending rude text messages to Clara. She so deserved them.

"You ok, Lina?" I turned my head to Joey when he spoke up. He was wearing the normal boy's uniform, not like last time that I made him wear the girls uniform to see if he actually looked like many of the drawings I saw of him dressed as a girl. I tried to make Kaiba do it too...but he hit me with his purse...I MEAN suitcase thing.

"Hm...Yeah, I'm just so bored...Clara took Mokuba to Disneyland in Florida without me cause I stole the last cookie...and Kaiba is 'somewhere'...so now I'm BORED." I answered, never once picking up my head from the random desk I had sat on. I guess it was Tea's since she set her things on the ground next to it.

"Is that why you're here at our school...before school starts?" Tea asked, amusement clear in her voice. Clara and Tea hadn't been getting along since they met. They glared at each other when they were near Yugi...but when Yugi wasn't around they were actually pretty good friends...except for all of Tea's friendship speeches.

I nodded sleepily. "Yeah."

Tristan sat on the chair infront of me. "Why aren't you working with Gramps?"

Before I could answer, Yugi stepped in. He was really annoying in the morning. Just like every morning person is. "Because she got 'grounded' by grandpa. Apperantly, she started acting like a little kid when she heard Clara and Mokuba were going to Disneyland...she threw a hissy fit by falling on the ground, hitting the floor with her arms and legs, yelling and calling Grandpa a 'big poopy-head'." I could hear the laughter in his voice and I glared at him from my spot on the desk.

All four of them laughed, which made me more annoyed. "It's not funny!" I sat up when I heard the door open, thinking it was the teacher. I smiled, seeing that it was only Kaiba. I got up before all of his fangirls could get to him. Did you know he had fangirls in the anime? I so didn't know that. I ran to him and smiled brightly, knowing that everyone was now staring at us. "Yo, Kaiba!"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, thinking that I wanted to play a prank on him like the last two times. Once with water and the other one with scissors. "What are you doing here?...Are you going to throw a tantrum?" I could hear yugi and the others laughing. I crossed my arms and pouted, following him as he sat down. "I'm here cause I'm bored...Entertain me...Please!" I used my best puppy eyes...again, they weren't very good.

I could hear Tea and some of Kaiba's annoying fangirls speaking.

* * *

_"That'll never work on Kaiba. He's too good to fall for that act."_

_"I wouldn't be too sure." Everyone turned to Tea, seeing her smirk. "This is Analisa we're talking about. She's the only one who can do this to Kaiba and get away with it." Her smirk grew bigger when she heard the girls scoff, clearly not believing her._

* * *

Kaiba sighed, he probably heard them speaking. "What do you want me to do about it?" I could hear his eyes twitching when everyone began to mutter in amasement, since Kaiba wasn't being mean to me.

I wanted to laugh...but I knew that wouldn't help me get what I wanted. So instead I began to act like Hinata from Naruto and pointed my pointer fingers together, looking at them. "Can I borrow your phone...and play games with if?"

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest, staring at me like I was crazy. " Are you going to delete all my data, like last time?"

I shook my head rapidly, remembering how I had indeed deleted all his data...thinking that it was a game. It wasn't my fault! Kaiba's phone is high-tech! "No! That was an accident, I was pressing random buttons 'cause I didn't know how to play. I know how now..." I laughed. " That rhymes."

Kaiba hesitated for a second, clearly thinking the worst would happen but he slowly got out his phone. He pointed to the spot on the floor next to him, underneath the window, when he saw I was almost jumping for joy. "Sit down on the floor and don't move. Otherwise, I will kick you out. Got it?"

I nodded rapidly, getting the phone from Kaiba. "Yush! Thank you!" I bent over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Everyone gasped when Kaiba didn't hit me or yell at me for doing it, instead he had turned back to get his things out of his bag. I walked slowly towards where Kaiba pointed, playing on his phone, and sitting down cross-legged.

* * *

_"Wha?...She kissed him?" Joey asked Yugi, whispering so that the two wouldn't hear him._

_"Clara says that she does that to Mokuba and Kaiba all the time. Kaiba didn't get mad the first time she did it." Yugi whispered back._

_Tea noticed the small blush that was barely visible on both Lina's and Kaiba's face. "Guess...they're used to it now." _

_Bakura stepped up to them and tilted his head in confusion. "She does that to me, too. What's the problem?"_

* * *

"Good morning, everyone..." The teacher stepped into the classroom but stopped when he saw me sitting on the ground. "Who are you, miss?"

I looked up, pouting when I saw I had lost...again. "Hi, Teacher-sensei-sama-ma'm! I'm Analisa."

I smiled brightly when the teacher only stared at me.

"Um...what are you doing here...you're not a student, right?" The teacher blinked, clearly blinded by my bright smile...cause I brush my teeth every day twice a day like a good little girl...even if Kaiba yells at me for forgetting sometimes.

"Nope, I came here 'casue this is my friends class..." I pointed at Yugi and the others and Kaiba. Which made his eyes grow wide when Kaiba didn't deny being mah friend. Yeah, I'm that awesome, teach! I made a friend in high places, with a huge ego and soon without a pointer finger! "And I don't have anything to do in my sisters and I's apartment...since she's gone...so I got lonely." I got out my big guns, which was my puppy eyes. "May I stay here? Please! I promise I won't make a sound."

The teacher began to blush, and I knew I had won. "Um..." Kaiba began to glare at the teacher and said teacher straightened out. "Yeah, sure. Just don't talk unless I speak to you, alright?" I nodded my head and was about to go back to my game when he decided to speak again. "Wait...Analisa sounds hispanic...are you hispanic?"

I nodded my head, staring the game over again. "Yup."

The teacher tapped his finger to his chin in thought. "You speak spanish, then?" I nodded again, wanting him to stop speaking so I could go back to my game. "Ah, that's great! This is spanish class so maybe you could help some people." I went to nod again, not paying attention.

* * *

**[A.N **_**I am making the language class Spanish since they speak english...but since they live in Japan...they would be speaking Japanese...? SO then...I"M confused now! WHERE THE HELL IS DOMINO CITY?!]**_

* * *

I nodded. "Que chido." **[So cool.] **I began to play my game, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying or what I was saying. But somehow I still answered correctly.

"Cuantos anos haz hablado espanol?" **[How long have you spoken spanish] ** I sighed, still annoyed. Kaiba was glaring at the board, clearly he was annoyed too.

"Um...toda mivida. Es mi primer lenguage." **[all my life. its my first language.]**

The teacher's eyes widened and he clapped happily. "That's fabulous!"

My eyes widened and I dropped Kaiba's phone on my lap. That phrase...that annoying voice...he sounded like pedo-bear. "You're just like Pegasus..." My hands began to twitch in fright and Kaiba noticed.

He turned his head to the teacher and glared. "Can we get on with the class?" The teacher, scared out of his mind because of Kaiba's glare, nodded and started class.

* * *

During lunch break everyone was eating, well everyone except for Kaiba. He was just reading a book like the boring person he is.

I bit into my melonpan. "Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked him, stuffing my mouth with the diliciousness that is melonpan.

Kaiba put his book down. "I'm not-" He stopped talking when he saw the four bags of bread that I had around me. "Where did you get that food?"

I pointed to where a group of guys were sitting, they looked so adorable. "Those guys bought it for me. Theyre so nice." When the guys noticed me looking at them they waved shyly. I smiled and waved back. "Aw, they're so adorables."

Kaiba glared at them. "Hn."

I turned to the right and saw Yugi making his way to me. "Hey, lina." When I nodded, too busy stuffing my mouth, he went on. "I was wondering if you could help me with some school work after school? I need help with Chemistry."

I nodded, still too busy with my food.

Kaiba scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "Yo're asking **her** for help with Chemistry?"

I glared at Kaiba. He was so mean, if I wasn't eating right now I would totally yell at him...yumm.

"She's actually really smart, Kaiba. When she wants to be. She and Clara help me with other classes too." When Kaiba looked like he didn't believe him Yugi let it go and turned to me and the rest. "Oh, hey. Would you guys like to go watch the new Tournament Pegasus is throwing tomorrow?"

I raised my head, not remembering a tournament anytime soon. I hadn't even heard about it. Especially one held by Pegasus.

Joey shook his head. "Sorry, Yugs. I have work."

Tea scratched the back of her head. "I have dance class."

Tristan smiled, looking dazed and Joey glared at him. "I am hanging out with Serenity."

I smiled and stood up, making a pose. "I'm free. I'll go wiff you, Yugi...wait...what's the name of the tournament?"

Yugi smiled brightly. "Its called Domino Duel Tournament. It's rumored that Pegasus will be there."

I pouted, trying to remember where I had heard that name...I hadn't heard it in the anime...so where had I heard it from...It seemed really important. But I couldn't remember. I shook my head and smiled when Kaiba just raised an eyebrow at me.

* * *

The next day, Yugi, Grandpa and I made our way to the plaza where the tournament was going to be held. Grandpa had insisted on coming, even though I kept telling him to stay home since I felt like something horrible was going to happen, he said that he wanted to keep an eye on me so I wouldn't do something bad.

"Ha..." I laughed, Yugi looked at me like I was crazy. "I get to see you win a tournament again...Wait...I still don't know where I heard about this tournament.

Grandpa tapped his chin. "Maybe from a poster?"

I nodded my head, still not convinced, but decided to let it go. When we got close to the plaza and I saw the clock tower I had a memory where the clocktower had disappeared...but I still couldn't remember anything. _'I wonder what time it is. Oh, the Americans are invading us with dragons! Just like back in 1945. ...Death to America!'_I blinked. That sounded so familiar.

"Welcome to the Domino Duel Tournament." A guy spoke up and two others appeared, one a woman and one who looked like Hitler.

"That guy looks like Hitler..." I snickered behind my hand and Yugi pushed me away.

"Lina! Why would you say that?" I laughed harder when I saw that Grandpa was actually thinking about it. He even said he agreed with me. Yugi sweatdropped.

When I looked to the left and saw two woman dressed as Magician Valkyria and Harpy lady. A guy taking a picture with them. I pouted. "Aw...I wanna cosplay too...I haven't done that in sooo long."

Grandpa laughed, trying to picture me in both outfits. Naughty naughty grandpa. "You would make a good 'Dark Magician Girl.'"

I stepped to the side and took out my handy camera, taking a picture of them. They looked so cool.

I froze when I saw a helicopeter making its way to us. I knew who was in that helicopter. "Um...the pedo-bear?" I whispered, not wanting Yugi to hear me. "Um..."I turned to Yugi. "Yugi, I just remembered that I had to clean my room today."

When I tried to run away, Yugi caught my arm and held me back. "Your room is clean, though."

I froze in place, remembering that Yugi had been to the new apartment that Clara and I had gotten. I coughed. "Um...My dog ate my homework?"

Yugi blinked. "You don't have a dog."

I began to get scared...I needed to come up with a good excuse, and fast. When I got something good, I narrowed my eyes. "Time to brind the big guns out." I turned to Yugi and Grandpa, a serious expression on my face. "I'm on my period."

Yugi and Grandpa didn't hesitate, they answered at the same time. "You had it last week."

There was a moment of silence, where the only sound that could be heard was the people around us. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" I screamed. They were creepy!

Yugi rubbed the back of his head. "You throw hissy fits if you don't get what you want and you get really hyper too. When you're on your period it gets worse...Plus Mokuba told me Kaiba wanted to kill you for destroying his blue eyes figurine. That and the hissy fit you threw last week. "

I pouted, a child just spoiled my plan. Thanks alot Mokemon. "Oh...crap. Guys usually run away when I use that excuse."

Grandpa smiled brightly, pounding his chest like he was proud of it. "Good thing we aren't normal, eh?"

I sighed, smiling at Grandpa's antics. "That's not good, Grandpa...Wait, why did I suddenly j ust think about Pegasus watching 'spice world' and drinking grape juice?"

Yugi blinked, giving me alook like I was completely crazy. "Because...you're Lina?"

I nodded. "Probably."

One of the announcers began to speak again. "And now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've been waiting for!"

Another announcer, the one that looked like Hitler, began to speak. "The man behind the monsters and the magic, the creator of Duel Monster-"

The female announcer interrupted Hitler, I thought for sure he would kill her. "The one, the only, the great Maximillion Pegasus!"

Everyone began to clap and out stepped Pegasus...with all his...pedo-bear glory. When he came out I hid behind Yugi. "Greetings, duel fans! Its wonderful to see you, but I'm sure not **nearly** as wonderful as it is for **you** to see **me**. So please, enjoy my splendor!"

I deadpanned. "Can his ego be any bigger." Yugi and Grandpa smiled nervously. "Can he be any more conceded?"

Everyone around was clapping and cheering for them and i put my arms around Yugi's shoulders,facing forward. My head resting on his head. The clock began to chime, marking noon, and Yugi and I looked up when we saw a shadow blocking the sun. When we looked up...we saw a huge dragon flying around the sky. "OH...MY...RA!" Everyone began to scream in fear, except for Yugi, Grandpa and I. We just stared at the horrible looking thing. _Malefic Cyber End Dragon_. The name popped in my head and I blinked, holding my head in my hands.

"Wow, my laser eyes surgery sure makes those duel holograms look real." Grandpa said, smiling at the deadly looking dragon. This was not good...

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN TWO TO THREE DAYS! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? WAS IT GOOD? bAD ? STUPID? **_

_**IF ITS STUPID, BLAME MY BESTY SANDRA...SHE'S TO BLAME FOR ALL THE DUMBNESS IN THIS STORY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_

_**HI, SANDRA. I DIDN'T MEAN IT BTW, JUST SO YOU KNOW...I WOULD NEVER DO THAT...ESPECIALLY SINCE I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY READING THIS AND WILL KILL ME NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME...I WUV CHU! **_


	13. BBT part 2

_**A.N**_

_**SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'M THINKING THAT IT WILL TAKE FOUR CHAPTERS FOR ME TO FINISH THIS ONE! **_

_**I WOKE UP WITH THE WORST ALLERGIES! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I HAD ALLERGIES UNTIL LAST OCTOBER! GAH! I HATE ALLERGIES!**_

* * *

_**A COUPLE OF THINGS ABOUT THIS PART:**_

_**1) THERE IS SOMETHING IN THIS CHAPTER ABOUT JADEN...I GAVE A FEW HINTS SO SOME OF YOU MIGHT KNOW WHAT IT IS BY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER BUT I WANT TO SEE IF YOU CAN GET IT RIGHT. QUESTION: **__**LET ME KNOW WHAT LINA AND JADEN'S RELATIONSHIP IS!*******************************_

_**2) I changed some things about the movie, like the fact that they won't be going back in time to 30 minutes before Paradox, I changed it to they went back in time to a few hours before Paradox.**_

* * *

_**HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS PART? SEND ME A PM!**_

_**REPLIES:**_

_**AZARELROSE: he is the most adorable character in YGO, just like Jaden is the cutest in YGOGX! Well I hope your question is answered in this chapter! Yusei will be in this chapter! Hope you like it!**_

_**KAITO THE SHADOW WRYA: And thank you for reviewing! I see you found it funny? That was alot of 'Haha's' :D I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**NOVA2ACEGIRL: Yay, I'm forgiven! :O I even get a HUG?...I'm happy now. I give you a hug back! 'HUGGLES BACK!'**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, YGOTAS, YGXTAS, DEXTER'S LABORATORY and anything else you recognize. I forgot to mention last chapter that I got the script from the website Mykland. com**_

* * *

_**LAST TIME:**_

_"Wow, my laser eyes surgery sure makes those duel holograms look real." Grandpa said, smiling at the deadly looking dragon._

_ This was not good..._

* * *

**_[LINA'S POV]_**

Everyone around us began to run in different directions, some stopping when they saw the dragon flying above them. The dragon began to blast the buildings around us and they ran around even more frantically away from the falling building and the dragon.

Yugi, grandpa and I hadn't stopped looking at the dragons above us. None of us believing what we saw. I turned my head to Yugi, but not looking away from the dragon flying above us like an eagle when it has finally found its food. "Maybe...we should run..." I stated simply, as if I was stating the weather.

Yugi nodded his head once, and grabbed my arm. "I don't think those are holograms, Grandpa!..." Yugi began to pull on my arm when I just stood there staring at the very pretty dragon, when I didn't move he pulled harder and started running. "Come on, this way!" We began to run in the opposite direction of everyone running, Yugi looking ahead at a clear space, but we stopped when we heard Grandpa scream our names. Yugi stopped running to turn around look at Grandpa...except he wasn't behind us.

I looked around, trying to find grandpa...and let me tell you, finding granpa was like looking for a small child when there are adults surrounding him. Have you seen how short Grandpa is?

"Grandpa!" Yugi looked around as I flinched when someone kicked me. This was the most chaotic event I had ever been in! Leave it to Pegasus to have something like this happening at his events! Yugi turned to me. "Lina, look for Grandpa but don't let go of my arm. No matter what!"

I nodded my head and looked around again. We still couldn't find him! Something caught my attention and I turned my head in the direction, it was the stage where Pegasus was just standing. I don't even think he knew what was happening. I could hear Pegasus speak even over Yugi's frantic screaming right beside me...I think he still had the freaking microphone.

"It's my worst fear- I've been upstaged!" Pegasus said, not even noticing the dragon was flying above him, well not until everyone started gasping...even me...when the dragon had blasted the building behind him.

Yugi and I gasped loudly, knowing what would happen if Pegasus didn't move out of the way. "PEGASUS!" We both screamed at the same time as Pegasus had turned around to see the building falling on top of him. His last words were: "Oh no! The building! Ah!"

Yugi and I stared at the where Pegasus had been crushed...he would never make it, he couldn't, not after the building had landed on top of him. I could feel my vision start to darken at the edges, my breathing was beginning to be labored, my hearing had seize to work and I couldn't feel my surroundings anymore. I knew what was happenening, I could see it happening to Yugi too, we were fainting from the shock.

* * *

**[CLARA'S POV]**

_Ah, I couldn't believe that I could FINALLY relax, today! Everything was going according to plan, well...ALMOST. Mokuba and I were sitting around the hotel room after a long and fun day. It was only nine at night but it was still tiring when you have to look after Mokuba.. Have you ever tried watching over Mokuba? Have you tried watching over Mokuba when the only person he will actually listen to, beside his brother, you left behind? Not fun...I sighed when I remembered almost losing Mokuba earlier, I had found him an hour later in the teacups._

_"Clara-nee-chan! Come quick!" I slowly stood up from the bed when I heard Mokuba's frightened screaming, I knew that it was probably nothing. He had been a very mean kid, since he knew that I would do anything for him because Kaiba would kill me if something bad happened to him, he had scared me twenty times by screaming that he was getting kidnapped. The kid get kidnapped in like every episode, its not my fault for believing him. When I didn't go to him quickly, he screamed for me again and so I had to quicken my pace. _

_I walked into the room, where he was watching tv. "What is..." I stared at the tv. What I was watching...was the most horrible think I could every witness. I knew what this was from. BBT...Bonds Beyond Time. It had to be, I mean the freaking Malefic Cyber End Dragon and Stardust were freaking blasting the buildings! I ran next to Mokuba and turned up the volume. There was a woman talking about what was happening, but even she didn't know. All they knew is that they had seen Pegasus get killed by a building._

_"That's Domino..." I looked to Mokuba, the way he had said it sounded almost like he was thinking of something very hard. Trying to find out but he couldn't say it because of his tears. "I know...there was a tournament held there by Pegasus today...but I..." I covered my mouth, trying to stop the scream that I was about to release, when my cell phone rang. _

_I ran to my purse and picked it up, not looking at the caller ID. "Hello?!" _

_**"Have you tried calling Analisa?" **__Kaiba's voice was heard from the other end of the phone. He didn't even sound shocked like Mokuba and I were. __**"I tried calling her but it keeps sending me to her voicemail...Is she playing another trick on me like last time?" **__He sounded bored and I could hear him looking at papers. He was probably in Hawaii right now, he had a meeting today, and he didn't know anything about what was going on in Domino._

_My eyebrows furrowed..."no, why? I thought she was with you?" I asked him. Last week, before I had left I had told her to stay in Domino until she learned her lesson about eating my cookie but when Kaiba said he had a meeting in Hawaii for some business Lina jumped up in joy saying that she was going with him. Why would he be asking me about her?_

_Kaiba sighed on the other line, he now sounded annoyed, Lina probably annoyed the hell out of him and he decided to leave her or something. __**"No. She changed her mind on the last minute. She and Yugi were going to a tournament today..." **__I dropped the phone on the floor and sobbed, I could hear my heart stop with shock. She wouldn't be there...she hated watching Yugi or anyone else duel...she had to be somewhere else. _

_I heard Kaiba calling my name and I picked it up again. Mokuba had come stand next to me, looking at me worriedly. "By the ...c-clock to-wer?" I asked, holding back the sobbing...but I could still hear it coming out, making my voice shaky._

_Kaiba paused for a second, probably asking himself why I was sobbing. I looked down at Mokuba and then looked away after a second. I couldn't face him, he loved Lina like an older sister, even more than he loved me. __**"Yes. Why?...What's going on, Clara?"**_

_I grabbed my forehead with my hand and sobbed louder. "Turn on the tv...and put on the news, Kaiba."_

_I could hear him moving around and then something clicking. The voices of the news could be heard. __**"What? There's noth-" **__Kaiba's bored voice froze for a few seconds, when he spoke again I could barely hear it. __**"Th...that's the...clock tower." **__I fell on my knees and cried louder. I didn't even know if Lina had been there at the time...but something told me that something bad had happened to her. I couldn't feel the connection that Lina and I sometimes had. __**"No...NO!" **__Kaiba screamed over and over again. It was too late...I could already feel that Lina had disappeared._

* * *

**[LINA'S POV]**

_"na...ina...LINA!"_

I opened my eyes and blinked when a bright light blinded me. My vision was blurry and I could only make out shapes. I knew someone was holding on to me and shaking me but I didn't know who.

"Lina! Wake up, Please!" The person was crying. I blinked slowly, trying to make the blurriness disappear. Slowly it began to disappear and I could see Yugi crying from above me, he had me in his arms, rocking me back and forth.

"Ugh..." I groaned and grabbed my head. Yugi stopped sobbing and helped me sit up. It was painful, every part of my body hurt. I looked around, still holding on to my head and an image appeared. Yugi, Jaden and Yusei duling against Paradox. My eyes opened wide and my mouth opened in shock. "BBT..." I whispered lowly, not wanting Yugi to hear.

"Are you ok?" I turned to Yugi and nodded my head, asking him the same question. "I am...but we have to look for Grandpa, come on." Yugi helped me get up and we began our search. I knew we wouldn't find him...he had gone to the basement in the sky...WAIT...isn't the basement in the sky...earth? So he's still alive? THANKS LK! I saw something in the distance and I pointed at it. "Yugi!"

Yugi looked over at the cloth and ran to it, crying when he had it in his hands. "Grandpa...No...he's...NOOOOO!" Hearing and seeing Yugi acting like this made it even sadder than watching it on tv. It was too painful to watch that even I fell on my knees and began to cry. Even though I knew everything would be alright in the end...I felt hopeless watching him act like that.

Someone began to laugh evily, we heared it around us and when we looked at the top of a building that was half standing, we saw Paradox. He looked so weird...and i wanted to hit him. "At last, my work is complete! It took some doing, but history isnow forever changed! Changed so that Duel Monsters is no more!" I wanted to yell 'imposter' when he didn't have that weird voice that LK made for him...but then I remembered that this was the original yugioh...not ygotas.

My hands fisted when he began to laugh again and I stood up. "You're stupid! Shut up, Mandark! Noone wants to hear you. Go bother Dexter!" Yugi stood up to stare at Paradox along with me.

Right after I finished saying that we heard a rumbling and then a bright light appeared to our left. A huge dragon appeared and Yugi's eyes along with mine grew wide. A freaking dragon appeared out of the wall, people! Yugi grabbed my hand tightly, trying to see if he was dreaming or not. "L-lina..."

I screamed when I saw that it was coming at us with its mouth opened. "Ah! Crimson Dragon!...I don't wanna be Dragon food!" I began to struggle against Yugi's hold but he was too when he pulled me towards him and hugged me, my back to his chest. "Leave me 'lone! AHHH!" I screamed loudly when the dragon engulfed us in its mouth, making everythin become dark.

* * *

I opened my eyes after a few seconds and I could see a light heading towards us in the darkness. Didn't Clara tell me to never go towards the light at the end of the tunnel?

I didn't have time to think about it because next thing I know we were falling to the floor, I screamed loudly, still holding on to Yugi's hand, until we landed. Yugi landing on his butt and I landed on my back, my feet resting against the fence thingy. Why did I always land upside down every time I fell out of a dark hole that took me to another time?

I groaned, sitting up. "Ow...I will never ride on a dragon, again...not even Kaiba's blue eyes plane thing." I popped my back and looked ahead of me to see the rail thing...fence thing...IDk what it was but it was a wired fence and it looked like the top of a building.

Yugi groaned also and rubbed his head and butt. "I think I prefer Kaiba's helicopter driving."

I nodded, laying my head against the fence to feel its cold metal against my face. It actually felt really good. "Helico**peter**, Yugi. " I felt a pain in my back and grabbed it. Trying to make it feel better. "Ack...my back is killing me now...can we sue Kaiba since it was a dragon who did this to us?"

Yugi didn't respond with a sarcastic answer, which I was waiting for, and I turned my head towards him in curiosity. He was staring ahead, well I guess he was staring behind me since I was sitting with my back towards where he was looking at. "You two alright?"

I fell on my back to see better and I saw an upside down kuriboh. My mouth fell open. "Kuriboh! Ah!" I sat up quickly and turned towards Kuriboh, trying to get away from him. He may seem cute and innocent...but those are the ones you have to watch your back for!

Kuriboh crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "I'm not a Kuriboh! I am Jaden Yuki."

I smiled innocently at him and the person standing behind him. Clara was right, Yusei does look smexy. "And you're absolutely flawless, right?" I asked him and his face turned to confusion. I could hear the gears in his head trying to process what I had said.

"Huh?...Uh...sure..." Jaden's mouth fell open and he pointed at me when he got a good look at me, smiling brighter than the sun in Texas and let me tell you...it is pretty bright! There was something in his eyes...something bright...and almost like when parents look at their newborn baby or even when parents tell their kids they love them. He almost looked like he wanted to cry in joy. What was going on? "Hey wait! I know you!"

I stood up and pointed at him, the same way he was doing to me. "I know you, too! You're name is Jaden Yuki."

Jaden's smile grew larger, his eyes shinning brightly like a little kid. He looked so amazed and awed for some...strange reason. I wanted to ask him why, so badly. "Wow! You know my name!" Jaden turned to Yusei and pointed at me again. "I'm even famous in the past!" Jaden stuck his tongue out at Yusei, making Yusei smack his own face with his hand. When Jaden turned to me again he ran to me and hugged me tightly, somehow I had a feeling that wasn't the first time he had hugged me...or was it...since he was from the future?...anyways... he then ran back to his place next to Yusei. "I can't believe **the** Analisa Kai-" Yusei covered Jaden's mouth with his hand and whispered something in his ear, makind Jaden nod.

I laughed at how they were acting. They were amazing! I love Jaden so much! He's so adorable. Even more than Mokuba...shhh don't tell him I said that. He'll kill me with his gang from season 0!

"What's going on?" I turned to Yugi, I had forgotten that he was there. "Who are you?" Yugi stepped infront of me in an attempt to protect me from Yusei and Jaden. I was surprised that the pharaoh hadn't taken over yet. Oh, right. We weren't on friendly terms since I told Bakura that pharaoh had told me he loved him...he had hit me many many times...well, actually it was clara hitting me but it looked like Pharaoh wanted to hit me. So, he probably won't try to protect me right now.

Yusei stepped forward, and for the first time, he spoke up, he had such a smexy voice. "It's ok, Yugi, you're safe now." He had to look down at Yugi and I wanted to laugh at how much the height difference was. Yugi looked so funny, like a baby panda, next to Yusei and Jaden.

I pouted when I thought about what Yusei had said. "Hey, what about me?" I crossed my arms over my chest and gave my best puppy eyes at Yusei...he just stared back. But I knew that he was struggling against my eyes. So my eyes worked on people from the future? Hm...that or Kaiba and the rest were just used to them so it didn't work. Jaden was clearly not immune to them.

"Don't worry, Oka...N-nee-sama! I'll protect you!" I turned to Jaden. That little slip had me thinking about what he was going to say...what word started with oka? Hm...Yusei was even glaring at him so his slip-up. But Jaden looked like he was ready to take a bullet for me, he was too adorable.

I couldn't control myself anymore. I ran to Jaden and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly, making us fall on the floor with me on top of Jaden. "Aww! So adorable! You're my Jaden Knight!" I rubbed my cheek on his and I could see his face turn a bright red.

Yugi sweatdropped. He didn't know that I could act like this over someone, pshh I just hadn't met Jaden before. "Where are we?" Yugi's voice turned to worried as he looked around for something. "Is my grandpa ok?" I sat up slowly, helping Jaden when I was fully standing. I had forgotten about grandpa, I hope he's ok. Wait...I looked at the sky and noticed that it was dark...it was still night?

All four of us walked towards the fence and looked down at the plaza below. I could see the clock tower below us and the stage for the tournament **and** the buildings still intact. I touched Yugi's arm lightly, trying to get his attention. "Yugi...Is this...what is going on?" I frowned even deeper when I saw what time it was. It was eleven thirty at night...but in the movie the dragon had sent them back to thirty minutes before Paradox arrived. So, me being there with Yugi must have messed something up and instead of sending them thirty minutes...the dragon had sent them twelve hours before it happened? I had totally messed it up. What if something else changes because they are here for too long?

Yugi looked into my eyes and frowned, trying to think about something. "Wait...was it all just a dream, then?" I shook my head and we both fell down to the floor, sitting down against the fence. I closed my eyes, rubbing my head with my hands. I was getting a very big head ache.

Yusei kneeled down next to Yugi and looked at us, worry in his eyes. "I'm afraid not."

Jaden stepped towards me, sitting down next to me with his legs crossed in indian style. I motioned for him to sit next to me, and when he did, without hesitation ,mind you, I layed my head on his shoulder. Jaden cleared his throat, patting my head twice as he spoke. "Here's the deal, bro: Its not about **where** you are, but **when**."

I lifted my head up, noticing how close I was to his face. I could see the redness creeping back into his face as we stared at each other. But I didn't notice the the fondness in Jaden's eyes, he was obviously shy. I narrowed my eyes in caution. "Are you gonna start rapping?"

Jaden blinked, not knowing what I was talking about. I could feel Yugi and Yusei looking at us. "Huh...no." I nodded my head and layed my head back on his shoulder, I could feel him relax and I closed my eyes. Feeling very tired for some strange reason.

I couldn't sleep, though. I had to hear what was going on since clearly I had changed something. "We've taken you back in time. Back a day before those dragons blasted this place." Yusei said, moving around to sit on the floor.

I felt Jaden move before yelling out, making me jump. "Look! Neos is back!" I opened one eye and saw all three looking at a card. It was too dark, and I was too far away to see what monster it was.

"Who are you two?" I opened my eye, knowing that they were about to introduce themselves to Yugi. I wanted to know Yusei's last name...somehow I always forgot it. Clearly I wasn't going to be able to sleep so I sat up and looke at the other two.

Yusei sat up and pointed at himself. "My name's Yusei Fudo." I waved my hand at him, he blinked in confusion and waved back when I pointed at his hand. Telling him to say hi back.

"And I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden pointed at himself, happily.

I looked down at the floor and smirked.I could hear him say 'I'm the hyper-active one that everyone wants to strangle in his sleep.' When I looked back at Jaden I brought out my puppy eyes. "You should say 'And I'm absolutely flawless' after you say your name! It'll sound cool!" I smiled innocent, hearing Yugi facepalm. I swear I could hear Clara laughing somewhere in Florida.

Jaden stared at me for a few seconds, his eyes widening, his mouth in the shape of an 'o'. I didn't know what I had done but he looked pretty shocked. After a few seconds Jaden scratched the back of his head, looking shy. "R-really?" I nodded and his face began to turn bright red. "OK! I'm Jaden Yuki and I'm absolutely flawless!"

I squeeled in happiness. Ok person-who-brought-them-here, you can never take them back since my life is now complete and will not be handing them back! "So adorable!" I hugged him tightly, making us fall again, and rubbed my cheek against his...again.

When I sat up I saw Yugi and Yusei sweatdrop. Yugi turned to Yusei, sighing. "Uh...right...Yusei and Jaden. I'm Yugi Moto...and this is my...**best**... friend Analisa." He had said 'best' as if he didn't think of me as his best friend! That brat! I even gave him the milkshake I had made the other day! I stopped thinking of ways to cut Yugi's hair when I heard Yusei speak again.

I couldn't believe my ears..."Oh, there's no need to tell us who you two are. We know." Was I really that famous in the future? Woot! I so gotta tell Clara that I'm more famous than her!

Yugi looked at me. "You do? How's that?" You could tell that he was confused by the way he scratched the side of his head. Noone else knew about that little detail about him, not even me, I only knew because Clara had told me about it.

I blinked, thinking harder about it. "I can understand how you would know Yugi...I mean he has gravity defying and tri-colored hair...ugh..but how do you know me?" Yugi elbowed my stomach when I had spoken about his hair and I elbowed back. That friggin hurt! He's so thin that his freaking bone had hit me. Not really, but I like making fun of how thin he is. His face turns bright red and starts yelling at me. Have you seen an angry panda? Well he looks just like that.

Jaden raised his hand, wanting to answer. We all looked at him, showing him that we were listening but when he wouldn't speak, Yusei called on him with an annoyed look. "I now you in the future. You helped me alot and are really nice...well except for a few times where you hit me because I say something about how you're crazy. OW!" I smacked the back of his head without thinking about it. My hand had moved on its own, as if knowing that it should do that. Jaden rubbed the back of his head, but instead of being angry about me smacking him...he actually looked really happy. Huh. " I met your sister, too. She's really mean to me. She gives me wedgies and noogies and pushes me when nobody is looking..." I sweatdropped at that. Clara would so do that to poor Jaden."Oh, You help out with Duel Academy where I go to school at, too. Plus you and your sister own the biggest cosplay store in the world!" He looked so satisfied when he was done...that came out wrong...like he had said something so amazing. Something that only he knew. Even Yusei looked like he knew what he was talking about. I hated being out of the loop, but at least I wasn't alone...crap, spoke too soon. Yugi looks like he just realized something that the rest knew but I didn't!

I nodded slowly, still feeling annoyed with them not telling me...So Clara and I will stay for a long time. "Cool. I need to tell Clara that her cosplay idea will actually work out in the end."

Jaden nodded his head, sitting down on his legs. "You act like you do now...except you're-" Yusei interrupted Jaden. "Calmer." Jaden nodded his head, glaring at Yusei for interrupting him. "Yeah, your sister is also calmer...but maybe its because both of you have kids and all. You know? Well...You have two and she has one...Motherhood changes woman,or so I've heard." Jaden smiled brightly, feeling proud of himself. Yugi's mouth dropped open, staring from Jaden to me...he almost looked confused and he was counting something with his fingers...I had to ask him next time we were alone.

My eyes widened. I had kids in the future?! I couldn't ask them about my kids because Yusei spoke next. "Yugi is the best duelist in the world, even in the future. Noone is able to beat him...not even at his fourty something years. Noone can beat him and we all look up to him. As for you and your sister...your sister is pretty famous for..." Yusei's eyes slid over to Yugi, trying to be descreet about it but I had seen him. "For her company. And I have seen you two a bit, too. Your sister and you help out those of us that don't have a home or...much of anything, really."

I smiled, looking smugly at Yugi. "Did you hear that, Yugi? I'm kind and giving and famous in the not so distant future."

Yugi looked back at me with a smirk. "You're also **calmer**. Don't forget that...you're right, it is in the future. 'Cause you're still not able to control that anger of yours." Yugi and I had gotten used to these little arguements, where I would say something and then he would respond with something sarcastic. It had shocked everyone at the beginning when he answered back but I like to think that i'm starting to get him out of his shell.

Didn't mean that I didn't get mad at the things he said, though. I narrowed my eyes, cracking my fingers in the process. "You wanna fight, **midget**?" Yugi glared back. He hated being called midget. We had even stood up, standing in a fighting pose.

Jaden stood up quickly, standing in between Yugi and I. He looked like he was scared. "Hey! Calm down!" He smiled nervously when he had to push us away from each other. "I always thought Clara-nee-chan was always with Yugi...since you know...they're-" Yusei covered Jaden's mouth again and glared at him.

"Don't! It'll ruin the future if they know." Yusei pulled Jaden away and Yugi and I fell down since Jaden was the one holding us in place and we had been pushing against his arms.

I looked at them in confusion, feeling Yugi trying to get up from underneath me. "Hey!" Wait...if I have a kid in the future...that means the kids has a father...maybe I'm still married to him..."Who do I get married with? I hope its Ryou." I began to daydream about getting married with Ryou, the cutie...or maybe if Bakura survived and got his own body, I got married with him. Sigh...that would make my life complete. I always wanted a kid with white hair.

Yusei blinked. "Uh...no...not bakura." Jaden looked a little upset at what I had said.

I pouted and started walking towards a corner. "oh...I'm just gonna go to my corner now." When I was in a corner I bent down and held on to my knees feeling depressed. Well, there goes my dream of having white haired children. I felt Yugi sit down next to me, it was his way of showing that he had my back...or he was trying to tell me he was making fun of me. Either one is correct...I still think its the second one.

"...Anyways..." I could hear concern in Jaden's voice. Almost like he wanted to come and cheer me up. "We're from the future...so it's not a big whoop or anything...so...um..."

Yugi began to poke my arm, trying to cheer me up or at least make me do anything besides being depressed...and I hate to admit it, but,it was working. I was getting really annoyed. I flinched every time he poked me and when noone answered Jaden, he went on. "Well...I guess it **kinda **is a big whoop...Bottom line, though: We're here to save the world."

I pushed Yugi away and started crying. "WE'RE SCREWED!"

* * *

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I PROMISE THERE WILL BE MORE ACTION IN THE NEXT ONE!**


End file.
